Harry Potter and The Dragons Of Pern
by tanithw
Summary: Crossover between the books by Anne McCaffrey and the characters by JK Rowling. Hermione becomes the first girl in history to impress a Bronze dragon, Pern will never be the same. This is Femmeslash and tells a story of love between two incredible women.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I had the idea for this fic, I have no idea if it will work or not. So any feedback will be appreciated.

This will be the characters from Harry Potter set in the world of Anne McCaffreys Dragons of Pern Series. In keeping with that authors request to fanfic writers I will not be including any of her characters or places.

There is precedent for the important female dragon riders to keep their full names, which will make for easier reading for HP fans. Other HP names I may change to make more Pernese, so keep an eye out for familiar people in new guises. For those who don't know Pern I'm putting a guide to dragon colours and any info you will need to know here. Pern fans look away now…

This story will be femmeslash and a MM/HG pairing, will have MM/AD at the start.

Any questions just let me know.

Summary: Girl impresses bronze. This is the story of how it will change Pern forever and of the love between two incredible women. Harry Potter Cross-over.

The highest ranking dragons (and the largest) are the female **Gold** queens – in each weyr there is a senior queen, the rider of her is the weyrwoman. Golds cannot breathe fire.

**Bronze** Dragons are the next largest and tend to be commanders, the one that mates with the senior queen when she rises to mate becomes the Weyrleader who is in overall charge of the weyr. As Bronzes are male they are ridden by men.

**Brown **dragons are the next ones down, they tend to be good as second-in-commands. A few enterprising ones may make it to the rank of Wingleader. Occasionally a Brown will mate with a lesser queen. Again Browns are male and ridden by men.

**Blues **are far smaller than their bigger brothers but are invaluable due to their agility, they have greater stamina than the smaller greens. Again they are ridden by men.

**Greens **are the smallest dragons and the only other females. They are infertile but still rise to mate, albeit more often than the Golds. Usually they mate with Blues and Browns, although many Bronzes will mate with them. Green riders have a reputation for being more promiscuous than other riders. They can be ridden by men or women, although the males do have a tendency to be homosexual.

A **mating flight **is when a female dragon 'bloods' her kill and flies daring a male dragon to catch her. As the dragons are mentally linked to their riders, their sexual urges are mirrored by their riders and the riders have sex. It also tends to affect others in the locality.

They **weyr **is an extinct volcano crater, honeycombed with caves suitable for dragons and their riders to live in. A **hold **is the habitation of normal people, they are natural caves usually close to farm land, they **tithe **a percentage of their labors to the weyr who cannot grow their own food. Man lives in caves due to the recurring menace of **thread**, thread is a life-form that falls from the skies in fifty year cycles (**pass**), every two hundred years, the gap between passes is called the **interval**. Thread consumes animal and plant life in seconds and has to be killed in mid air. The dragons (excepting queens) chew **firestone **which enables them to breathe fire and kill the thread. They fly in **wings **each wing is commanded by a **Wingleader **and a **Wingsecond**, there are several wings to a **flight, **a flight is usually commanded by the Weyrleader. The queens had their own wing that flies below the other dragons looking for the thread that has been missed, they use flamethrowers.

When dragons hatch they pick their rider, which is a process called **impression **they are then forever linked telepathically, if the rider dies the dragon will also die, if the dragon dies the rider will usually commit suicide. A this time male riders will usually get the honorific dragon rider name, which is a condensed form of their own, e.g. David to D'vid or Michael to M'hal. Young dragons are called **Weyrlings **and are instructed by the **Weyrlingmaster**. Dragons have the ability to teleport to locations that the rider knows via a cold, black place that they call **between**. Dragons can travel between places but lesser known they can travel through time. They also have a telepathic connection to their rider, some riders can hear all dragons but it is rude to speak to anothers dragon.

Hopefully that's the basics, enjoy reading this.


	2. Impression

Hermione had gone to sleep to the active sounds of the weyr, being runner hold bred she was used to an early bed and an early rise with almost absolute silence in the interim. She had stayed up late last night, the weyr had had a party to welcome their new candidates. The girl allowed herself a smile, she had been so glad to be searched. The career with the greatest prospects and rewards on the whole of Pern was being a dragon rider. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the records she would have access to if she rode gold but even green would be fantastic.

A sleepy voice called out her name, it was Harry, she had met him and Ron on the wagon train she had taken to the weyr and they had fast become friends in the few days it had taken to get to the distant volcanic crater. "Hiya Harry. Where's Ron?"

"He's gone to the lake to bathe, thinks it will improve his chances of impressing."

"I'm going to get breakfast and have a look around."

"Don't you ever stop working?"

"Not really."

She walked across the bowl of the volcano towards the lower caverns where she would find food. Entering the caves she looked at the vision before her, the weyrwoman was standing near the hearth talking to a rider. The weyrwoman was a beautiful but severe looking woman early in her fifth decade, she had beautiful green eyes and her presence dominated the cavern. Realising that she was staring Hermione turned her attention to getting something to eat while she had the chance.

For her part Minerva had noticed the new arrival, out of all the candidates young Hermione was the most promising. Although she wasn't entirely sure that the girl had the temperament to ride Gold, she would be an asset to the Weyr. "May I join you Hermione."

"Sure Weyrwoman."

"Just call me Minerva, you're here now, not in the Hold, we stand on less ceremony in the Weyr."

"Sorry it's just a little hard to get used to."

"I do understand, I was craft hall bred at one point. How are you finding the weyr?"

"It's a different way of life, as though I stepped into another world and found out that magic was real." The older womans answering smile was genuine.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I asked the Weyrlingmaster if I could watch the Weyrlings from the last hatching practicing."

"That is a good idea, although if you impress Gold you will be training with me most of the time. But if you get Green you will be with T'math."

"Which do you think that I will get?"

Minerva patted her on the shoulder, "As with most things it's that dragons that decide." The older woman brightened up as her Weyrmate strode into the room, "Good Morning D'dor." The affection between them was plainly evident, as the older bronze slid into the seat next to his Weyrmate.

"Hello you must be Hermione." It wasn't a question, those twinkling eyes already knew. D'dor was one of those people you just had to love and Hermione was no exception to this rule. "Sediths eggs will be hatching in the next day or so, I hope that you are prepared."

"I just hope I have prepared enough. If you will excuse me Weyrleaders I will go and observe the Weyrlings now." With a bow she turned and left.

The two Weyrleaders smiled indulgently, "Were we ever that young?"

"You still are D'dor, I was never that young."

"I guess time will tell with that one, this close to a pass we need all the good riders we can get, no matter what colour they ride."

Their attention was soon drawn by the arrival of the Master Harper of Pern who had arrived promptly so as to not miss the hatching of the weyrs lesser queen. "Greetings Weyrleader D'dor rider of Bronze Areth, Weyrwoman Minerva rider of Gold Brath, I hope your dragons are well."

They both responded to the ritual greeting and the harper sat down. "Brath should be rising to mate soon, should she not?"

"Yes very shortly now, perhaps a few weeks."

"Another clutch by Areth and Brath on the hatching sands? A good omen with the pass drawing near."

D'dor smiled, "Well I'm sure that Brath has other preferences but Areth will always catch her." Minerva looked at him sideways; this was the first time that he had ever mentioned the fact that Brath and Areth were not as close as they should have been. "But even though the dragon usually makes the choice sometimes they submit to what the rider wants."

A distant humming made them all rise swiftly from their seats, the eggs were finally hatching. Outside the candidates were running to exchange their clothes for the impression robes that were their traditional garb, before they headed to the hatching sands.

Hermione walked at the head of the column of girls towards the golden queen egg, she looked up at the immense Gold dragon protectively guarding her eggs. She bowed to the dragon respectfully before moving towards the egg. The other girls followed suit but Sedith did not pay them the same close regard that she subjected Hermione to. It made her a little nervous but she tried hard not to show it, under her breath she began to mutter all the information that she had learnt about dragons.

To her right one of the normal eggs cracked and a hatchling emerged crying, it was a small Brown. It raised its head searching for its rider and then its cry changed – it stumbled towards Harry and their eyes met. They impressed and Harry gained a partner for life and a change of name, he was now H'ry. Meanwhile on the other side of the ground Ron was embracing a Blue hatchling. She smiled and turned back to the queen egg.

A huge shadow fell over her face, looking up into the too close face of the queen dragon. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself, it was a huge insult to speak to anothers dragon without express permission. She took a step back. The dragon moved closer to her and lowered her head. Hermione shot a worried glance up at the Weyrleaders who looked as shocked as she did. The dragons' teeth were perilously close, Hermione stood her ground knowing that dragons never hurt humans but broody queens were notoriously bad-tempered. What had she done to offend her so?

Sedith nudged Hermione sideways with her head away from the queen egg. The girl nearly fell and the dragon shot out her arm to catch her gently. Hermione looked up into the dragons whirling eyes, they shone at her with encouragement, they both looked at the Golds rider who was standing on the sidelines trying to attract the attention of her dragon. "Where do you want me to go?"

_The others_

"The other girls?"

_No_

"The other eggs?"

_Yes, go now_

The girl allowed the dragon to shove her towards the other eggs. "Thank you."

Minerva nudged D'dor, "I guess she'll be a green rider."

The same thought was going through Hermiones mind, on some level she was relieved to be getting a green although it was not what she had expected. The egg nearest her began to crack, a warbling sound emerged as did a Bronze head. Hermione gazed surprised at the hatchling before turning to the gold dragon, Sedith inclined her head and the small Bronze cried again. Hermiones head turned to face the sound and her eyes met those of her dragon.

_Hermione, my name is Seth_

"His name is Seth."

She looked up into shocked faces, knowing but not fully comprehending the enormity of what had just happened. She was the only girl in history to impress a male dragon and soon the whole of Pern would know it.


	3. Hunger

Hermione stared up into the shocked faces of the assembled Weyrfolk and guests that were seated on the tiers surrounding the hatching ground.

_Hermione I am hungry_

"Ok dear heart let's get you fed." With nary another glance upwards she led the hatchling from the hot sands and out into the bowl. Heading for the Weyrling barracks she ignored the whispers that followed her. The hatchling was almost as tall as she was, slightly bigger than the other Bronzes in Sediths clutch, she noticed with pride. Leading him to a rack of meat filled buckets she sought the attention of the Weyrlingmaster, T'math came towards her and looked her and the dragonet up and down. Shrugging he gestured to the buckets of raw meat, "At his size he should have about one and a half, always watch his stomach it will let you know when he is about to overeat. More than anything at this age you cannot allow him to gorge."

Hermione began to feed him the small gobbets of meat, making him go slowly having had experience with young animals previously, T'math looked on with approval. "From tomorrow you will have to butcher his meat supply yourself, he will need feeding about every four hours but he will let you know when. He will also need bathing and I do mean scrubbing at least once a day, while he is growing his skin will need oiling why?"

"To prevent his immediate discomfort and to stop his adult skin from having weak areas that could crack while between and reduce his manoeuvrability while fighting thread."

"Well done Hermione."

"I didn't realise that you knew my name."

"At this point I don't think that there are many people on Pern who don't."

She just looked at him, her face expressionless but he noticed with pride that she also looked at her dragon taking solace in their unbreakable bond. He put his hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine, you both will. Now if Seth has had his fill I suggest you head inside and find your bunk, it'll have his sleeping couch next to it. Get him settled and then grab some sleep or food. From tomorrow even that will be a luxury."

_I am sleepy now_

'I know' she took him by the hand and led him into their temporary home.

"Greetings Minerva, D'dor."

The Weyrleaders from the oldest weyr on Pern strode into the meeting room, "We came to see if it was true."

"It does appear to be so, yes." D'dor said in his enigmatic way that suggested he knew more than they did about the matter.

"Young Hermione did indeed impress a Bronze." Minervas reply was more succinct and matter of fact.

"Such a thing has never happened before, women do not impress Bronze Dragons!" The shout from the other Weyrleader could be heard even as far as where Hermione lay unsleeping across the bowl.

"We must deal with this event as and when problems arise, I will not see her ostracised due to this happenstance." Although D'dor was not as loud or as powerful looking as his counterpart he had a quiet confidence that made him far more powerful and consequently his weyr was the most prestigious on the whole of Pern.

"Any matters relating to Hermione and Seth are under my jurisdiction M'foy."

The other Weyrleader stalked out of the room.

"I suspect that we are going to have problems with them due to this."

"We would have anyway Minerva."

"What are we going to do about her D'dor?"

"We will treat her much as any other Weyrling Minerva. She may suffer some torment at the hands of the other Weyrlings, we must give her what she needs to help her. Knowing her character I suspect that she will acquit herself in a short time."

"Quite possibly the others will resent that also."

"Then perhaps you should take her under your wing Minerva."

Five months later

Hermione slumped to the floor next to her newly washed and oiled dragon, she was tired and wanted to close her eyes if just for a moment. Resting next to her dragon she fell asleep in the hot sun.

T'math and the Weyrwoman walked around the bowl, he was discussing with her the progress of the latest Weyrlings. While their dragons were still so young they mainly learnt dragon care, strategy and history and Hermione was excelling in every subject. "Bronze Seth has always been larger than the others and will soon be ready to ride."

"So soon? Is he feeding?"

"Not yet, I wanted to try that later today. Perhaps it would be better if you were to explain the process to her while I take the other Weyrlings for a lesson?"

"Certainly Weyrlingmaster."

"Although perhaps we should wait for her to wake." He gestured towards the sleeping tableau before them.

Minerva smiled remembering the hectic time when she had first impressed Brath, the almost constant bathing and oiling, feeding and learning. "Yes, we will let her sleep. I will go see Hagrid and ensure that we have enough herd beasts to satisfy Seths hunger."

When Hermione awoke a few hours later she found her Weyrwoman sitting on the other side of her Bronze. 'Seth how long has she been there?'

_I was asleep when she arrived_

"Weyrwoman?"

Minerva looked at her and smiled, she handed her a warm cup of Klah to drink. When the girl would have spoken she hushed her and made drinking motions. The girl moaned as the stimulant hit her blood stream and didn't object when Minerva handed her a meat roll. There was more colour in her face now and she looked at the Weyrwoman noting the weariness on her features.

"You are tired too."

"While Brath is egg-heavy I will continue to be, she should clutch soon and then I'll be grumpy and protective until they hatch. What our dragons feel affects us too you know."

"I know." Hermione obviously wanted to say something more and Minerva waited patiently for her to continue, "When Brath rose to mate, I felt…" She blushed.

"Aroused?" Although she had also been Holder bred she had long ago given up the strict inhibitions that she had been taught as a child, Hermione would have to do the same.

"Yes."

"A mating dragon has that affect on anyone nearby. The rider of a male dragon also has their dragons' hormones to contend with. Seth is growing steadily, you will notice it get more intense as time goes by. Most Bronze riders use it to their advantage though."

"But I'm not most Bronze riders."

"I don't pretend to have all the answers Hermione. Have you thought of what you are going to do when he flies a dragon?"

"I figured he could mate with Greens."

"A good plan but what if he wants to fly a Gold?"

"I don't know. Why did no other Bronze rise to fly Brath?"

"Bronze riders can control their dragons to stop them."

"Why did they?"

"When the Senior Queen rises, the rider of the dragon that catches her is the new Weyrleader. D'dor is the best Weyrleader that we have ever had, no one wants to risk inadvertently deposing him."

"I thought that the fastest strongest dragon was the one to catch the queen?"

"On an open flight that is true but often the dragon has her preference and that will be the one to catch her."

_I am hungry again_

Hermione smiled, "Seth is hungry again."

"Then come with me Hermione, Seth."

Minerva led them both to the feeding ground, there were a number of infant herdbeasts and wherries corralled in a small area, "Its time that young Seth made a kill, he is of a nice size for it now. You must control his blood lust, make sure that he doesn't overfeed, one of the herdbeasts will be sufficient or three of the birds."

Seth landed on the calfs back, killing it swiftly he flew with it in his claws to a nearby ledge where he devoured it. _I am still hungry. _'I know but that is enough for now."

_I will sleep then. _

"He will have a nap now."

"That should give you more free time."

"Speaking of free time…?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to search through the records for any unusual impressions?"

"I have already begun such a search, I will be happy to assist you. After the evening meal?"

Hermione nodded and watched as the Weyrwoman walked away, swallowing as she did so. Acknowledging the attraction she felt towards her mentor.


	4. Flying and revelations

Seth and Hermiones first flight two months later was something to behold. They were far ahead of the other Weyrlings in their class and so being much larger he was the first to learn to carry his rider. Almost the whole of the weyr was watching, which of course would do nothing to increase their popularity among the other youngsters. She climbed the steps leading to the top of the bowl, to where her dragon sat waiting gleaming in the sun.

_Why so nervous, we are meant to fly, we are one_

'I know my dear but we are somewhat unusual and so they worry'

_All dragons choose their rider, I chose you_

'Dragons see things so simply sometimes, Seth it is complicated.'

_I do not see the complication_

Hermione smiled as she reached the top of the long winding stairs, dragons did not think of the past or much about the future, in fact they were known to jump in and think of the consequences later.

She walked up to Seth who was by now larger than the fully grown greens and blues sitting on the nearby ledges. She reached out checking the fighting straps she had put on him for the first time under T'maths watchful eye, these were a plain set for training but once Seth was fully grown she would have a proper set made.

'Help me on, please.'

He extended his front leg to allow her to mount, treading on it lightly she vaulted to the correct place between his neck ridges, strapping herself in she caressed his side. He turned his eyes to her, the two looked at each other, his excitement plainly evident by the colours that whirled through them, hers in the beating of her heart. The short glance between dragon and rider served to re-affirm their unbreakable bond.

She straightened her back sitting more comfortably on Seth, her eyes unerringly finding the Weyrwoman and Brath, the now gravid Queen never straying far from the hatching ground. D'dor stepped forward from behind the bulk of his huge Bronze, he raised his arm and in the traditional gesture to **fly **he lowered and then raised his closed fist.

"Fly Seth." She said.

Seth threw himself off of the edge, Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. After a timeless moment the young Bronze opened his wings braking his descent, using the muscles they had spent weeks building up he began to flap his wings strongly and suddenly they were flying, really flying, for the first time. Seth circled the weyr, flying higher and higher, ducking and diving, swooping through the blue sky.

It was always a joy to watch a dragon and rider trying out their wings for the first time, like watching an impression it was one of those defining moments when each rider remembered their own experiences and were again grateful for the special bond they all had with their dragons. Minerva watched the younger woman fondly, one hand resting on the dorsal ridge of Brath, memories flashing through her mind.

'Brath.'

_I remember too_

'It just gets better for them from here on.'

_And us_

'Can you ask Seth and Hermione to come back down, my dear.'

_Brath is asking us to land_

'I guess we'd better do it then.' Seth swooped down and backwinged to land neatly beside Brath, Hermione slid carefully from her dragon all smiles and turned to Minerva.

"That was.."

Minerva put her hand on the Bronze riders shoulder, "There's nothing like riding a-dragonback!"

"That's not quite accurate Minerva." D'dor stepped towards them, "There are other things more intense." Hermione flushed slightly.

"Perhaps." The Weyrwoman squeezed the young riders' shoulder, both of them remembering an earlier conversation.

Hermiones eyes took on a far off look which told all those around her that she was speaking to her dragon. T'math ran up to compliment dragon and rider both, "That was very well done Hermione, we will gradually build up his stamina slowly and in a month or so he should be ready to learn to go between."

The pride on her face was plain to every one and she thanked both of her mentors before excusing herself to feed her dragon.

H'ry walked up to Hermiones section of the Weyrling barracks, she looked up at him, "You only come to see me when everyone else is out."

He shrugged, "I'm sorry but last time everyone saw me talking to you I found all my clothes covered in Klah, the time before that someone hid the oil for Siroth and T'math chewed me out."

"I though we were friends."

"We are, I'm sorry. Ron is too but he can't figure out how to tell you that."

"He hasn't even looked at me since our impression."

H'ry looked at her and the fierce look on her dragons wedge shaped face. He was jealous that you got a Bronze and he only impressed a Blue.

_Don't be sad I am here_

"And you are you jealous, you only got a Brown after all?"

"Not really, I wouldn't trade Siroth for anything. More than anything I always wanted to get away from my uncles hold. I couldn't believe it when the dragon riders came on search and said that I could become one of them.

That was fantastic, just getting out of there was great and impressing Siroth was a bonus. I haven't had much joy since my parents died of The Fever, until I met you on the way here that is. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

Besides you would make a lousy Queen rider and an even worse Green, you deserve Bronze."

_You do you know_

"Thank you H'ry."

"I think the others may sabotage your riding equipment, I have heard them talking about getting back at you for good. There has also been some discussion on the breaking points of wher-hide harnesses. I just wanted to warn you."

She smiled at him sadly, "All along I have been hoping this would get better and that they would accept me in time but it hasn't happened, and even my so called friends will not talk to me unless no one is around. The only person who has any time for me is the Weyrwoman." The anger in her voice was starting to affect her dragon, Seths multi-faceted eyes were showing red, he was feeling her anger and was starting to react to it. She walked over to his couch on the floor that he was rapidly outgrowing and began to scratch the ridges above his eyes, soothing him.

"No matter H'ry, I am packing anyway. Seth is too large to be in here anymore and now that he can fly me, we are getting our own weyr."

"You do mean weyr as in a set of rooms don't you? Not as in a whole Weyr?"

_It is an idea_

"Gimme time H'ry, give me time."

Authors note:

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews.

Couple of points I should clarify – dragons can 'talk' to anyone they choose (see Dragons Blood and Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern) usually they talk to the riders Weyrmate etc. When two riders want to communicate or one wants to talk to anothers dragon they ask their own to relay the message, some people can 'hear' the thoughts of all dragons (see Dragonflight and The Masterharper of Pern etc.).

- Riders can stop their dragons from mating, like when Sean Connell would not allow Mihalls Brianath to fly any more queens (see Chronicles of Pern : First Fall), there are also numerous references to making mating flights only open to certain riders, or the fact that in 'First Fall' it is considered impossible that any male other than Caranath could fly Farenath, despite the others being younger, stronger and bigger (see Dragonsdawn) – so by definition those males must not have taken part.

Also I have to give most of the credit to Anne McCaffrey and JK Rowling as it is their babies that I am playing with. We will soon be on book seven of HP and are currently on at least book 20 of Pern (well I have 20 on my shelf). The first Pern book is called DragonFlight and it suggest that everyone read it, so that you know how poor an imitation mine is.

Thank you all again, please R&R


	5. Lessons

Seth told Hermione that Braths rider would be delighted for them to land at her weyr and visit her. As was tradition for two riders to speak at a distance, one would have to ask their dragon to speak to the other riders' dragon, who would then speak to their rider – it was complicated. Which was why Hermione was visiting the Weyrwoman to ask her a simple question, not at all because she wanted to see Braths rider.

Landing lightly on the wide ledge next to the Queen, Seth demonstrated how good his flying was getting and how mature he was becoming. "Showing off already?"

"Never Weyrwoman." She bowed to the Queen respectfully, before walking towards her mentor.

_May I wait here and sunbathe, the bowl is in shadow, I would like to be warm_

"If you want to wait here Seth you had better ask the Weyrwoman and Brath." Hermione spoke out loud for Minervas benefit.

The older woman smiled at something that passed between dragon and rider, "Brath says that she would be glad of his company."

'Be good, my lad.'

"Would you like some Klah?"

"Please."

The Weyrwoman poured some Klah from a padded flask, "It should still be hot."

Hermione took the proffered cup, murmuring that she was sure it would be fine. The older woman just waited for her to speak, knowing that there must be some sort of problem. Patiently she gathered her robes around her and sat on her chair, taking solace in her authority.

"Some of the other Weyrlings have been heard talking about sabotaging my riding harness." Cold fury erupted from Minervas eyes and Brath roared in sympathy with her riders' sudden anger.

"I haven't told T'math," Hermione continued rapidly trying to cut in before the Gold rider acted without thinking, "Having them reprimanded will only make things worse, if they can possibly get worse that is."

"Looking at your face never tells me what you are feeling, I have to look at your dragon for a clue to what's going on in that head of yours."

"And what is Seth telling you now."

"When I look into his eyes I see anger, frustration and distress."

"I guess that's a fair approximation of how I feel. When I was small the harper in our hold wanted to take me as an apprentice and the other children used to tease me because I learnt so quickly. They used to do practical jokes on me and wanted to take me down a peg or two."

Minerva sighed, her own life story was similar and so she could appreciate the girls' problems. "You expected something different from us here at The Weyr?"

"Yes."

"Normally you would have but…"

"But I had the audacity to impress a Bronze dragon." Her voice was weary, she had almost every point of view about her and Seth.

_Perhaps you should ask her what she thinks_

"What do you.."

"What do I think?" At the answering nod she continued, "Sedith pushed you away from the Queen egg towards the others. The dragons know more about us than we know about them, for some reason Sedith must have seen something in you that caused her to steer you towards Seth and I for one believe that she must have had good cause."

Hermione looked up at her mentor, "In fact Hermione, Bronze Seths rider; T'math and D'dor believe that you will make a good Wingleader someday."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you two have great potential."

_Of course we do_

"Now if you don't want me to scare them between, what shall I do to the other Weyrlings?"

It was with a sad smile that Hermione responded, "T'math has spoken to me about moving me once Seth gets too big for our current quarters, as he is already far bigger than the others no one will question it and then we'll only be with the other Weyrlings when we are training. Everyone will be too busy during class to cause me trouble."

"If that's what you want. I would prefer to speak to them though."

"It will just cause more resentment, they need to get used to the reality of my being there."

"Why is that so important to you?"

Hermiones eyes flashed up into Minervas, "I fully intend to become a Wingleader someday. At which time I don't want these old problems coming up."

"Well with that much determination I don't think that you will have any problems. Let's sort out your new weyr then."

The next day Hermione and Seth were allocated a weyr. When he grew it would be too small but for now it was her safe haven. H'ry and Ron had even helped her to pack last night and the training had been less stressful this morning.

She had different lessons in the afternoon, due to the fact that Seth was so far advanced. She learnt to fly between. In itself between was highly dangerous, a dragon could move almost instantly across the whole of Pern. Before going between a rider had to visualise their destination and send it to their dragon.

The first time Hermione had been terrified, she and Seth had been on one side of The Weyr. They had to fly into the air and on T'maths command she gave Seth the destination and commanded him to go between. Suddenly she was surrounded by cold blackness, she couldn't see or hear anything, couldn't even feel her dragon between her legs.

_I am here_

And then they were at the other end of The Weyr, in bright sunlight. She breathed out a sigh and looked down into the bowl, Minerva and Brath were at the feeding ground. The older woman was watching her performance and accorded the girl a salute that would be visible at the distance.

That afternoon T'math took her to various locations around The Weyr and even as far as The Hold, each time she 'learnt' a new location, they would go to The Weyr and back again. After about twenty trips between in spite of her thick werehide riding gear she was chilled to the bone and Seth had turned a colour that was more grey than bronze. T'math asked her to fly back to The Weyr 'straight' without going between.

_Braths rider wants us to go straight to the feeding ground. I would like that, I am hungry_

'Then that's what you will get.'

When they arrived Hermione wearily dismounted her dragon, a smiling Minerva helped her get his fighting straps off of him. He took off almost immediately swooping down on a huge herdbeast, he didn't even move it to devour it but remained where it had fallen. Tiredly Hermione slumped to the ground, the Weyrwoman wrapped a fur around her shoulders and handed her a cup of Klah. "That will make you warmer."

She gave the older woman a grateful smile watching her dragon over the rim of her cup. "The hatching should happen tomorrow."

"Do you have an inside tip or something Hermione?"

"Seth told me."

"Hmm strange, we'll have to see if he is right."

Seth flew back to her. _I am tired_

"We're going to bed, if you'll excuse us?"

"Ok."

Settling herself on her dragons back the two flew swiftly back to their weyr, Seth stumbled into the first chamber where he slept and Hermione to the inner chamber where she fell into her bed and a deep sleep.

A few hours later Minerva slipped quietly into the girls' weyr. Seth awoke and looked at her, realising that she was no threat he fell asleep again. The Weyrwoman smiled fondly at him before entering Hermiones bedroom. The girl had fallen into a slumber without even removing her clothes, Minerva pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm and placed her burden on the rock shelf by the bed, she had brought her dinner for when she awoke. Resting a hand on the girls head she spent a few moments looking down at her face, realising what she had been doing she removed her hand swiftly and walked away. With a final glance at both the girl and her Bronze, Minerva went back to her own weyr. Tomorrow would be another day.

A.N. Obviously this is starting slowly, I have to introduce you all to a whole new world. Also I think neither of the main characters are the type to just jump into a relationship and Hermiones dragon has to grow up in the meantime.

I hope that you are all enjoying this, please R&R.


	6. Threadfall and sorting

The day that had been long awaited finally came, Thread was due to fall on the western shores of Pern and it would be the turn of D'dors weyr to meet the ancient threat first. Everyone had tasks to do but all the preparation in the world would not be enough.

Even the Weyrlings had been drilled in what to do, like most youngsters in a time of war they were given jobs as messengers and to make deliveries. In this case they carried scroll from weyr to hold and back again, some dragonets like Hermione's Seth were large enough to carry people. Their main function however was to carry the precious sacks of firestone to riders who had run out during threadfall. This was a job that was perilous in is own right and Hermione had longed for it and dreaded it almost in equal measure.

Looking up at the dragons massed in the air above the weyr in strict formation she couldn't wait until they could be classed among the others, she felt as though she had outgrown her Weyrling training and in fact she had only one more lesson left before she could take to the skies and fight thread. Her eyes found Brath at the front of the Queens Wing, the lowest of all the wings who seared the thread that the other dragons may have missed – they were often the last lines of defence. Far higher she could see D'dor and his huge Bronze.

D'dor himself looked down at the dragons below him, their hides gleaming brightly with excitement. They were about to do what they had all been born to do, he hoped that they would rise to the challenge – they would be the first dragons and riders to face thread in more than two hundred years. He raised his fist and gave the command to go between.

Hermione and the other Weyrlings were standing by to do what was required when an urgent call came from the fall.

_Nagith requests more firestone, T'math asks us to go_

She leapt onto Seths back, fastening the straps quickly she hauled the sack onto her lap and he flapped his wings strongly. When they had reached sufficient height, they went between to Nagiths position.

Ducking out of the way of a clump of thread Seth manoeuvred himself next to Nagith, Hermione handed the sack to Nagiths rider. "About time woman!" V'mort snarled before peeling off to rejoin the rest of his wing, Hermione told Seth to return to The Weyr.

* * *

Minerva meanwhile had noticed Hermiones arrival

_Seth is looking well grown_

'Yes he is maturing nicely.'

Dragon and rider watched as the Weyrlings made a very neat handover and winked out again. Allowing herself a smile for her protégé Minerva turned back to the action, only to see a clump of thread just in front of them, it was too close for the Queen to avoid, Minerva and Brath both screamed as the thread scored them. Quickly Brath winked between, skipping a few feet as they had been taught, the cold of between killing the thread and they continued the fight.

* * *

Every dragon on Pern could feel when Brown Ranneth went between and did not return. All the dragons began their haunting keen as they mourned the passing of one of their own and his human rider. Hermione felt the pain that Seth was feeling, had felt when Ranneth was scored as she had felt Braths pain earlier. Although they were all distressed threadfall was not over and they would all have to deal with the pain later.

After they had delivered a few more sacks of firestone the fall ended, Hermione hurried to assist the healers with the dragons and riders who would soon be returning. It was in this capacity that she hurried over to Minerva and Brath, slathering numbweed on the dragons wounds first. She helped Minerva off of her dragons back, handing her a cup of fellis laced wine she helped the older woman out of her ruined werehide riding jacket and began to dress her wound.

Minerva noticed the girls shaking hands as she dressed her wound. But she said nothing instead she was cursing her own stupidity, she had gotten distracted and Brath had suffered because of it.

_I am ok_

The healer came and took over, complimenting Hermione as she did so on her prompt action. She repaired the damage to Braths wing membrane and grounded the Gold for a few weeks. "Are you ok Weyrwoman?"

"Yes Hermione I am fine."

_Minerva why be hard with her, we are fine_

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know Minerva, I have to go help the others, shout if you need anything." Smiling warmly the girl left.

D'dor dismounted his own dragon and walked over to his Weyrmate, "What happened?"

"We got scored but there will be no lasting damage to Brath."

"What about you?"

"The scarring should be minimal."

D'dor hugged her, "What happened? That clump should have been easy enough to avoid…"

Minerva pulled away from him defensively, "I just got distracted ok."

He watched in confusion as she stalked back to her dragon and away from him, he knew her body language and could see the tension in her step and every facet of her posture.

* * *

"Now that you have been trained in going between and your dragons can chew firestone, it is time that you are sorted into wings." Minerva smiled at the assembled youngsters in front of her, their dragons were a little over a turn old now and were now almost fully mature. Surprising no one Seth was by far the largest Bronze of the clutch and even than some of the adult ones. Despite Hermione claiming the top honours in their class, the other students had pretty much gotten over their jealousy and were settling down.

"Ok I will call your name and tell you what wing you will be in, you are then excused to locate your new weyrs and get settled in. After that please report to your Wingleader who will tell you what they require from members of their wing.

H'ry you will be under Grif'dor

Dr'co with V'mort

Cho you are with R'claw

R'nie, H'puff"

Other names followed, Ron was sorted into Grif'dors wing too and then Hermione heard her own name, she looked up at her mentor, silently she begged, not V'mort. _Not Nagith _Seth chimed in clearly sharing her distaste. "You will be in Grif'dors wing." Hermione smiled, that was exactly where she had wanted to be. Minerva smiled at her as the former student walked past, she was pleased that her recommendation to D'dor had been so well received by the girl. She would do well in his wing and would perhaps one day fulfil the ambition she had once told Minerva of.

Hermione left Seth to explore his new ledge and his rock couch, he would no longer need to sleep in uncomfortable places just to fit in his bed. This was a weyr the proper size for a Bronze dragon and his rider. The inner chambers were far larger than any she had ever had, as well as a large living area, she had a sumptuous bedchamber and a room solely for bathing. Warm water flowed in and out of the sunken pool, she sighed longingly but she did have other duties to attend to.

Swiftly unpacking she got Seth to fly her to the bowl floor so that she could go into the lower caverns where Grif'dor would be there to meet her. She was not exactly shocked to find that she was the first of his new riders there.

_We are no longer Weyrlings, we are the same as everybody else_

She nodded at him respectfully, "Hermione, welcome. I like to see that you are prompt, with the pass just beginning that sort of behaviour is vital to our success."

"I always try to be reliable Wingleader."

"How does Seth find his new accommodations?"

_I fit_

"He is pleased that they are not too small for his stature."

"Yes I well imagine that your last quarters must have been a strain. Please meet my Wingsecond P'rcy."

She nodded at the redheaded man who looked so much like his younger brother Ron, this man though was far more serious than his sibling but he didn't have any of Rons sweetness and loyalty.

_Have you seen those traits lately_

'No, but they are there, this man has them not.'

Noisily the other new riders came into the room, they stared at her so close to the Wingleader. She moved away from them and back among her peers. Grif'dor stood straighter and addressed his new riders.

"This is the first and last time that any of you will be late. My wing relies on discipline, during the interval when no thread was falling we still practised and ran drills waiting for this pass. This wing is the best wing in the Weyr, I was D'dors second before he became Weyrleader and I learnt my standards from him.

I expect you all to be brave when you encounter thread, to obey the rules of our society and to prove yourselves. I make up my own opinions on riders, some of you are already showing Wingsecond or even Wingleader potential – I expect you to live up to that responsibility."

The speech went on for some time but one thing shone clearer to Hermione than the rest, this was the sort of teacher under whom she would prosper. She smiled knowing that Minerva must have had something to do with it.

The next week was a blur of constant training and practising with the rest of the wing, followed by her first threadfall as a fully-fledged member of the weyr.


	7. First flight

Hermione strode across the bowl, every inch the epitome of a Bronze rider. She had developed well in the last few months, she was smart, powerful, confident and just a little arrogant. Although her hair had been cut short to fit under her riding helmet she was still feminine, her werehide riding gear cut to emphasise her figure not to hide it. Pulling her jacket open roughly she walked into the lower caverns, seeing Minerva and Rons little sister Ginny sitting together she grabbed a cup of Klah and headed over.

"May I join you?"

The other women smiled up at her, Ginny had impressed a Green by accident two years before and was starting to be harassed by male riders as her Green was getting ready to rise. Ginny blushed and averted her gaze from Hermione, surprised at her friends' reaction she turned questioning eyes to Minerva. The older woman just smiled enigmatically and gestured for her to sit.

"You came in here very purposely, is something wrong Hermione?"

Hermione recognised the change of subject and grimaced. "We were training with V'morts wing today."

"I see."

"The man infuriates me."

"Well, he is not exactly fond of women or of the Holder bred."

"He just…..arrgh!!"

"Very articulate," Minerva said dryly. Hermione glared at the older woman before smiling at her, they had gotten into the habit of teasing each other and had become friends.

"So what were you two talking about?"

Ginny blushed further and Minerva tried unsuccessfully to stop herself smiling. "The young lady has a problem that she thinks you may be able to help with."

"Spit it out then Gin."

"What…uh…what does Seth think of Lillith?"

Hermione stared at the younger girl incredulously. "Huh?"

"As you know Ginny is being harassed by most of the male riders, but trying to get through to riders influenced by a randy dragon is difficult to say the least."

"So where do I come in?" Hermione said sharply, she was angry that they had been making plans about her.

"Its more about what Seth wants isn't it?" Ginny said almost in tears.

"Don't I have a say in anything?"

"Seth may well respond when Lillith rises to mate anyway."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Hermiones voice cracked suddenly.

"Are people still giving you a hard time?"

"Not so much Minerva."

"But you are still sensitive about it?" Ginny looked between them realising that there was a back story here.

"How can I not be?"

"I told you that you'd have to face this."

"I know."

"I think that you are still in the Holder mind-set, in the weyr we do not limit sexuality. Mainly due to the dragons influence."

"I know that but I just don't want to be ostracised any more than I am now."

_We are accepted by most_

"Unfortunately you are in a difficult situation, there are some male Green riders if you feel that you have that much control over your dragon to restrict his choices that much. Although given his size he is likely to prefer to pursue Queens."

Hermiones eyes bored into Minervas, anger the dominant emotion in those dark brown depths but within their depths the older woman could see another emotion she could not read.

"Ask Seth what he thinks of Lillith." Ginny insisted.

'Seth' Hermione closed her eyes partly to hide from that intense gaze and also for her own privacy.

_Lillith is a striking young Green, I would like to twine necks with her_

Minerva sat watching the play of emotions on the girls face, noted the slight flush that worked its way up from the collar of her jacket. It had been a long time since she had just sat and watched the young Bronze rider. Her eyes were drawn to the long lashes that fluttered against soft skin like porcelain, high cheekbones and soft lips pursed in concentration.

_Do you not wish for me to desire her_

'Are there other Greens you like?'

_Plenty but she will be the first_

Something like draconic laughter followed that statement, Hermione couldn't help but smile. 'I guess this means I'll be like any other Bronze rider then.'

Minerva was caught unaware as Hermiones eyes opened suddenly, resolution evident in all aspects of her appearance from the set of her jaw to the stiffness of her back. "Hermione?" Ginny said, her concern plain.

"I guess we'll find out when she rises, won't we?"

Hermione nodded at the Weyrwoman, "Excuse me."

* * *

A few weeks later a high pitched cry was heard around the Weyr, it was the sound of a proddy Green rising to blood her kill. Minerva walked to the entrance of the Weyrleaders quarters, looking out from Braths high ledge. Lillith was drinking the blood from her kill, her hide glowing iridescent Green. Already Bronze, Brown and Blue riders began to gather around Ginny, crowding her at the entrance to her weyr, their lust as evident as that of their dragons. Hermione however was nowhere to be seen.

'Brath, where is Seth?'

_At Hermiones former Hold_

Hermione? Minerva was shocked, for dragons rarely refer to other riders by name, Brath even called D'dor Areths rider. She couldn't dwell on it for long now though, she had to help Ginny.

'Call them.'

_They are coming_

Ginny meanwhile was searching the sky for her friend, trying to keep the greedy hands of the amorous riders off of her. Soon Lillith would be finished gaining her strength and would fly and she would have to…

A flash of shining Bronze appeared above their heads as Hermione and Seth apparated into the Weyr. She dismounted making an effort to appear casual, her eyes unerringly met those of the Weyrwoman high above, and even at that distance she appeared to be asking a question. Minerva gave a small approving nod; brown eyes communicated with green briefly and Hermione turned away to face Ginny.

Elbowing her way through the crowd Hermione leaned against the wall by Ginnys side, "Hi lads, did you miss me?"

The assembled riders turned to her aggressively obviously about to say something but they stopped as the strong muscles in the Greens legs bunched and she launched herself into the sky. The male dragons followed suit, Seths bugle was the loudest of them all.

The Blues were faster and more agile than their Bronze and Brown counterparts, but the larger dragons were soon catching them up. The Green led them a merry dance, performing stunning acrobatics. Hermione looked up at her mentor once more her eyes darker now, she was reeling with the desire inspired by her dragon caught in the pursuit. As he drew nearer to his quarry Hermione felt her mind merge with his, could see what he saw, feel what he felt. She gasped as she felt a wave of desire grip her body, desire for the rider of the dragon trying to avoid hers.

Although she could still see her surroundings Hermione was more aware of the pursuit in the sky. Dragons began to fall by the wayside until only a few were still flying, the Green began to tire and Seth made his move, swooping between the other males he changed direction far more rapidly than most dragons his size could. Fouling the much smaller females wings, he entwined his neck with hers.

Hermione found herself being kissed passionately and her desire was so strong that she had to respond, drawing the other girl into her arms they pulled each other frantically into Ginnys bedchamber. Clothing was ripped off and they tumbled together in her bed.

The joined dragons began to fall from the sky, Seth opened his wings to their impressive span and they soared through the sky. The ecstasy of the riders complimenting their dragons.

* * *

Hermione came back to her senses, suddenly aware that she was naked and sweaty in bed with another woman. Looking down at the red hired girl she smiled, the immediate draconic influenced desire had been partially sated but she was aware of a more human desire that needed to be resolved. Pulling the other girl up for a kiss her hands began to trace a more languid path down the red-heads body.

* * *

Minerva meanwhile was still standing on the ledge. She had known that Seth stood a good chance of catching the Green but the reality of watching it was something different entirely. She didn't want to admit it but the emotion she had felt was jealousy. She was jealous when she had seen the young brunette crushing her lips to the other womans, seeing those hands exploring anothers body and despite the distance her cat-like ears had caught the sounds emanating from Ginnys bed chamber.

Mating dragons affect everyone nearby and Minerva was not unaffected but if she were to be honest, that was not the only reason for her arousal. Pulling shut the curtains and ignoring her dragons usual disgust she went in search of D'dor.


	8. Suprises and death

**Two years later**

Hermione and Seth had been a little late in avoiding a clump of thread and had been grounded for a few weeks. In their three years together Seth had never been injured and it had shocked Hermione deeply to see him in pain. The scoring on his wing was fairly minor but they had been grounded to allow it time to heal. The wings were out at a fall now but she was due to return to active status at the next fall in three days time. This is how she came to be at The Weyr when P'rcy and Hermesth returned that day.

Hermesth had appeared from between high above the weyr, he was screaming in pain green blood streaming from wounds too numerous to count. The Bronze was dropping like a stone out of the sky. "Seth." Hermione screamed aloud.

Seth jumped from the ground powerfully, his wings were flapping strongly as he tried to gain altitude as fast as possible. Coming up below the stricken Bronze he broke his fall. Struggling with his immense burden Seth slowly lowered them to the ground, Hermione ran over to her Wingsecond noting that the fighting straps were the only things keeping him on the dragons back. She started to unfasten them when she was stopped by Minervas gentle hands on hers.

Minerva looked the dragon and rider over noting the horrific injuries to both, "P'rcy, do you want to stay with Hermesth?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"Look at them Hermione." Hermione did as she was told and saw the damage with her own eyes. Dragon and rider both were dying, they should be allowed to pass in the time honoured way of Weyrfolk.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

The rider found the strength to nod, "Minerva, you have been a good friend to me, so listen to me, you have to do what makes you happy."

"It's not that simple, rest now."

The Bronze found enough strength in his mangled wings to take off from the ground, Minerva and Hermione stood watching the pathetic tableau until they went forever between.

Seth began to keen, the terrible noise that marked the passing of one of their kind, his cry was taken up first by Brath and then by the other dragons around the bowl. Minerva was silently crying, her face turned away, the only sign of her pain the silent tears that fell from her eyes. Hermione first comforted her dragon and then went and pulled the older woman into her arms. She ran her hands up and down the womans back, trying to soothe her. She swallowed hard not knowing why the other womans tears would affect her this much. For a timeless moment they stood entwined in each others arms oblivious to their surroundings.

Minerva pulled back slightly and met the Bronze riders' eyes, smiling bashfully she backed off. "Fall will be over soon, I'll need to check Poppy has everything ready for any injuries." She walked away in the direction if the lower caverns.

* * *

That night Hermione went to visit her friend Ginny, the two had been firm friends since their one-time draconic inspired encounter. Hermione smiled in fond memory, Ginny had been her first but as Seth had predicted not the last. The other girl had her new baby in her arms feeding him, it wouldn't be long until she would foster him but for now he had her full attention.

"Hey." Hermione bent down and gave the youngster a kiss. "What did you call him?"

"H'Gin."

"Very traditional, the first part of H'rys name and yours. Where is H'ry anyway?"

"He was injured, Poppy is dealing with him now in the infirmary now."

"I've never known a man to get injured as much as he does, do you know they call him the boy who lived?"

"Nah, I didn't, it's funny though."

Hermione sat down and grabbed a wine skin, she poured herself a glass and reclined on the chair, perfectly at home here, putting her feet up she turned her thoughts to the terrible events of earlier today. And in doing so she tried not to remember the feel of the Weyrwoman in her arms.

"Who will take P'rcys place in the wing?"

"I don't know. There are several contenders for that honour."

"Including you?"

"I doubt it."

Ginny put the child down in his bed and walked over to her friend, pouring herself a glass of wine she sat next to her. "That's not what you came here to talk about is it?"

_Tell her what is bothering you, perhaps she can help_

'She can't help, no one can.'

"It's the Weyrwoman isn't it?"

"What?"

"You are in love with Minerva."

Hermione looked at her with absolute shock writ large on her face but there was something else there too – resignation. She took another swallow of wine.

"How long have you known?"

"I've suspected for a long time, ever since Lilliths first mating flight. You were looking up at her as though asking her permission, as though seeking something from her."

"I'm not, I don't…"

"Admit it."

"Ok I love her! But she loves D'dor and I respect him."

"Come with me."

Ginny led Hermione to the ledge, "Look at Lillith and Siroth, notice how close they are to each other. You've seen how they act when they are together. H'ry and I are soul mates and our dragons are of the same mind. We have been since their first mating flight."

Hermione looked at them as she had been asked and really thought about the issue. Normally dragon and rider acted similarly and so when two riders were bonded their dragons would be inseparable but if one dragon did not like the other rider or dragon there wouldn't be domestic bliss. Dragons could be asked / pushed to mate with dragons that they found repugnant but it would usually only be effective if there was something big in the balance, like Weyr leadership.

Her eyes sought out the group of dragons on the ledge outside the meeting room. Although Brath and Areth were perched next to each other, The Queen dragon was as far from her mate as possible. Thinking back Hermione could never remember them even being this close to one another. "What?"

"Even before their dragons mated, D'dor was in love with Minerva. In their initial mating flight his was the only dragon to chase her, as it is now. She never really had a choice."

Hermione frowned, "Does she love him?"

"Who doesn't?" Hermione just looked at her friend, who smirked at her, "Yeah, I think she loves him but that she isn't in love with him."

"How can you know that?"

"Well I've known her longer than you and I have a knack for spotting these things. Besides I've seen the way she looks at you."

Hermione smiled, "I thought I was imagining it."

_Areth rider has requested your presence_

'I am coming'

"Gin I have to go, D'dor wants to see me."

"Compose yourself." This was answered with a wry smile as Hermione picked up her wine glass, downing the contents in a single gulp.

Hermione leapt onto her dragons back and had him glide towards the crowded ledge they had so recently been watching. An impish impulse led her to guide Seth to land in the gap between Areth and Brath.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I have asked Hermione to join us; I think that as this conversation concerns her she should be present for it."

"We cannot allow that **woman **to rise in the ranks, she should have been banished along with that bastard dragon of hers as soon as impression was complete."

"V'mort, we have all heard your views on Hermione and Seth numerous times. Do not mention them again in my presence!" Minervas eyes flashed with anger as she marched up to the wayward Wingleader, her voice although quiet had enough venom contained in it to quell any man.

V'mort just smiled in that cold enigmatic way of his, "You are promoting her to a very hazardous role, you may want to make sure she doesn't have an accident."

_Hermione and Seth have just landed_

V'mort stormed out of the chamber, Minervas glare following him all of the way. D'dor caught her eye, he was a little shocked by her vehemence, sarcasm he was used to from her but that much anger shocked him. As Hermione walked in he smiled up at her, recovering his composure but making a mental note to talk to his Weyrmate later.

"Is V'mort alright? He's looking like he woke up to find his Bronze had turned into a Green." They all laughed as her carefully tendered joke broke the tension in the room. D'dor gestured for her to sit and he quietly observed her as she did so.

Since her impression she had proven herself a valuable asset on numerous occasions, every report he had about her was exemplary. She had also matured into the role of a young Bronze rider, had even adopted that slightly arrogant swagger essential to the role. Her randy young Bronze had mated with several Greens and had even sired clutches by two of the lesser queens both clutches had been large and had spawned some fabulous young dragons. He had no reservations about what he was about to do.

For her part Hermione was feeling more than a little nervous under such intense scrutiny, her recent conversation with Ginny at the forefront of her mind. D'dor had a way of looking at a person as though he could read their thoughts and she struggled to hide her nervousness. Minerva took that moment to make her own observations of the young woman who was fidgeting in a way that she found rather appealing.

_You find most things about her appealing_

'Brath' she sighed.

"Hermione."

The young Bronze rider looked up at her Wingleader, Grif'dor as he continued, "I know that this is a hard time for everyone today, P'rcy death has hit the entire wing hard. With fall coming more frequently now we are going to loose more good riders which is why we need effective leadership more than ever."

"What are you saying?"

D'dor stood before her, "We would like you to be Grif'dors Wingsecond."

The shock showed plainly on her face at this, although she had ambitions, she had never expected them to be realised this soon. If she were being truthful she had not really expected it to ever happen, being the only female Bronze rider was a hell of a draw-back. "Weyrleader?"

"We have been watching your performance more than that of any other rider if we are to be truthful and if under such scrutiny you still have all of our votes then you must be an exemplary young candidate. Even V'mort cannot offer evidence why you wouldn't make a fine Wingsecond…and he tried!"

"I am honoured but I have to ask, have you all considered the ramifications of this?"

"Ramifications?" Minerva smiled at her.

"With the Lord Holders, they never were happy with my impression. What about the other Weyrs, The other members of my wing?"

D'dor held up his hand, "The Weyrs are autonomous, the Lord Holders cannot dictate what we do and neither can another weyr."

Minerva chirped in at this point, "As to the reactions of your wing, I think it is safe to say that there will be bad feeling about your promotion."

"Yeah, just as they were starting to accept me." Hermione should have been elate at this news but her heartfelt sigh clued them into the depths of her emotions. "Thank you for this honour Weyrleaders, Wingleader. I will not disappoint you or the trust that you have placed in me."

Grif'dor led her out of the room, taking her away to start her training in earnest. Thread would be falling within their jurisdiction in a couple of days and they had to be ready for it. Minerva stood and watched them go, absently watching the sway of the girls' hips and they way her casual tunic clung to her figure in all the right places.

* * *

D'dor cleared his throat and waited for his Weyrmate to pay attention to him, "What was that all about?"

"I just don't like how he treats people, Hermione has enough problems without adding his vitriol to them."

_Careful Minerva_

"She must learn to stand on her own feet, Grif'dor has stated that he would like her to take his place at some point in the next few turns, has had it in mind apparently since Seth matured and they were Sorted."

The weyrwoman smiled, this was Hermiones dream and she would be good at it too. "That should turn a few heads, a female Wingleader."

"You lead the Queens wing."

"Different thing D'dor."

"This can wait until the morning, come to bed?" The sparkle in his eyes left her in no doubt of what he meant. Her mind flashed back to her dark eyes, dark hair and the sway of those hips and her mouth was suddenly dry.

"I uh, have to check in with Poppy on the state of the wounded." She turned cat-like swift and walked away. Leaving him staring at her back absolutely bemused, "Areth, do you understand women?"

_I think there is one who does understand her_

'Who?'

_Unknown but she has been happier lately_

The Weyrleader shrugged and went to bed, if Minerva was happy that was all he could ask for.

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you all for the reviews, please continue to leave feedback and ideas.

Ha ha ha I killed Percy – not even JK herself went that far!

Warning: Next chapter will be angsty and upsetting, so be prepared.

R&R

* * *


	9. Yearning

A.N. I had the next chapter mostly written, it was the one with extreme angst that I told you about. I then decided that I needed to put an extra chap in first, so here it is. Angst next time.

Be warned, I believe that the course of true love is never smooth – this shows in my writing and will be a major theme in this story.

* * *

Two years later 

'Seth duck'

The huge Bronze dipped with surprising agility to avoid the clump of thread they had almost flown into.

_We were in no danger_

'Yeah yeah you big oaf'

They were fighting thread over a vast expanse of mature forest, groundcrews were far less effective in this type of terrain and so the dragon riders had to be even more vigilant. Although men on the ground with flamethrowers could destroy thread burrows, even in mere seconds thread could render an entire field barren and consequently it was far better to flame it from the sky.

Her wing was flying at the highest part of the strict formation, they would receive the highest casualties but would also see far more action. Above them all was D'dor overseeing the entire fall.

A high scream tore the sky, Blue Lath went between and after a few seconds Seth reported that the Blue was back at The Weyr receiving treatment. 'Seth tell The Wing to form-up, fill his gap.' Her call had been almost instant, even the glowering V'mort some levels below could not have faulted it.

The fall was over a few hours later, as was customary The Weyrleaders flew down to check in with the groundcrews and the Lord Holder. Hermione surveyed the unbroken expanse of trees with satisfaction and pride. Thread could not be allowed to gain a foothold on Pern and they had worked for that end for thousands of turns.

* * *

Slamming her fist on the table Hermione called for silence. Her wing looked up at her rapt. 

"We all flew well today but we had far too many injuries for this type of fall. A few injuries are bad luck, the amount we had today amounts to carelessness and I will not have that.

So… tomorrow at daybreak we will be on the training field, we will be practicing until I feel that we have reached a level where we can stop. I'll get Grif'dor to give us a few Weyrlings to help us."

The assembled riders stared up at her without dissention, it was well known by now that Hermione would only speak the truth and each of them knew that what she said had basis in fact.

She smiled again, "We are the best wing in the best weyr on all Pern and we need to keep up our efforts if we are to survive the pass. Get some rest riders and I will see you at first light."

As they filed out Minerva walked out of her hiding space in the shadows, "Your progress has been amazing with them."

"It was slower than I'd have liked but we are getting there."

"Aye, a year ago that conversation would have gotten you lynched." The tone of the older womans voice was wry, remembering the uproar caused when Grif'dor announced that he was retiring to become Weyrlingmaster and that Hermione was to replace him.

Hermione smiled up at the weyrwoman and noted the two mugs of Klah in her hands. "You always bring me Klah when I need it most."

"D'dor always tells me that the way to a womans heart is through her stomach." Their eyes suddenly met as they both absorbed the implications of the older womans joke, Minerva blushed, she had never intended to flirt – the jest had just slipped out.

Hermione coughed and averted her eyes, this was becoming a frequent pattern with the two of them. One would make a comment that could be interpreted in two ways and they would make eye contact before backing off. She sighed, where was that legendary dragon-rider courage?

Seth intervened, inserting the image from earlier in her mind. The image of Minerva and Brath swooping down to meet the holders. Hermiones eyes lingered on the vision of the shapely rider before being drawn lower to her dragon.

"Brath was in good colour today."

"Yes she has been warming her hide in the sun a lot lately."

"She is so golden that the sun pales in comparison." Hermione was playfully hinting at what should have been obvious, what was obvious by the flush in her cheeks.

"She's…oh." Minerva then did a mental calculation realising that Brath was fast approaching her heat cycle and would rise within days.

Hermione smirked then. It was at moments like this that no one could dispute that she was indeed a Bronze rider.

Minerva gave her own patented smirk back, "I guess that means you'll be running away again?"

"What?"

The older woman walked behind her protégé, leaning closer to Hermione she whispered in her ear. "Do you think that I haven't noticed…?"

She leaned even closer, actually brushing against the young womans trembling back,

Hermione sagged helplessly against her Weyrwoman, eyes closed.

"…that every time Brath rises, you disappear?"

Her eyes opened in shock; pulling away from Minerva she turned to face her. "I hadn't… I didn't…"

Their eyes met for a moment, Hermiones wide and staring, Minervas lidded and suddenly very dark as the effect of her dragons' sensuality hit her.

"Why do you leave?" Her voice was seduction itself, her northern accent suddenly very pronounced.

Hermiones face flushed angrily, "You know why!" She practically hissed the words before turning on her heel to walk away.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, the Weyrwoman pulled Hermione to face her. The two women were close, face to face. Looking at each other, an understanding passing between them, they stayed still for a timeless moment. Just gazing at each other. Minervas hand on Hermiones arm turned from a grip to a caress, loving the feel the downy hairs standing up under her touch.

Hermione raised her own hand cupping the older womans face tenderly, "I can't."

Pulling gently out of the womans grasp she smiled before retreating to the safety of her Weyr and Seth.

* * *

Braths frenzied squeals as she blooded her kill prior to her mating flight disturbed training the next morning. Bronzes and their riders took up positions around the bowl to watch the mating flight, in any other situation the dragons would be preparing to ride the queen but as it was D'dor they would be competing with no one would allow their dragon to fly Brath. 

The riders of the other Golds were quickly astride their beasts and taking them from The Weyr, a mating queen would see others as a threat and could attack them and so all of them would be taken away. Queens were far too valuable to risk. There were a few Bronzes fleeing from The Weyr too, these were mostly young Bronzes whose riders feared that they would not be able to restrain their beasts – Hermione was among them She looked down from high above The Weyr, saw Minerva staring up at her longingly, saw D'dor moving purposely towards his Weyrmate, saw Areth poised for flight.

Her voice cracked as she told Seth to go between. The dragon hesitated.

_Why do you cause yourself pain? I would be pleased to ride Brath_

"No Seth! She is for Areths rider."

_Which makes Brath and Minerva both miserable_

'Seth take us to Hogsmede NOW!!!'

Minerva still stared up as Hermione and Seth blinked into between. Brath gave a roar which was a pretty good approximation of how her rider was feeling just at that moment. The queen launched herself into the sky and then Minerva was lost in her dragons primitive emotions. The mating flight was powerful and the two Weyrmates retired to their quarters.

Meanwhile at distant Hogsmede Hold the riders who had left The Weyr were enjoying themselves. Their dragons were perched on the Holds fireheights while they received the hospitality that was their due. They were drinking wine and talking, Hermione was pretty quiet but her mood was soon cheered by good wine and good company. There was no sense in dwelling on what she couldn't have.

* * *

Returning to The Weyr later that evening she flew there straight. Travelling between took mere seconds no matter how far one wanted to travel but going the long way she had time to think and could revel in the company of her dragon. Theirs was a bond that could never be broken, that no other attachment could ever rival but both would like a mate for life to share that bond with. 

_Do you know that I like Brath?_

'I know love.'

_As you like Minerva_

'I know but Brath belongs to Areth, as Minerva belongs to D'dor."

_I am now the biggest and strongest Bronze on Pern, I could outfly him_

"NO!" She said aloud shaking her head, 'Our loyalty is to The Weyrleader and we will not depose him.'

Although Seth did not reply Hermione could sense his dissatisfaction with her response. After all tradition and draconic instinct dictated that the fastest and strongest dragon would get to mate and thus ensure good offspring. It was only the human considerations of the riders that had kept an aging Areth flying the much fitter and younger Queen.

Fifteen years before when Areth had been still strong he had flown Brath fairly after the death of the previous senior Queen and the suicide of her rider. Five years later he almost killed Areth by forcing the Bronze to compete in her mating flight which he was no longer fit to compete in. Since that day no dragon had risen to mate with Brath other than Areth, with no competition he easily caught the Gold but with mating flights that were getting shorter as time went on the clutches laid by Brath were getting smaller and smaller. There were enough Queens on Pern to make up for this deficit but D'dor was rapidly loosing the respect of some of those under his command.

It was only a matter of time before either Areth was too old to fly the queen at all or someone actually pitted their younger dragon against him. In doing so they would win Brath, Minerva and would become The Weyrleader of Hogwarts Weyr.

_So we should make our move_

'No.'

_We should at least watch in case another Bronze tries_

'Ok, but you will not pursue it without my consent Seth.'

_We are as one I will do as you ask_

They continued their flight towards the Weyr. Both were silent, heavy thoughts weighing on their minds. Hermione knew that the first Bronze to try to depose D'dor would be V'morts and she couldn't allow him to take over The Weyr and twist it to his way of thinking.

* * *

Minervas thoughts were also in tumult, she had risen from her bed leaving D'dor still slumbering and had quickly gone to bathe. Wrapping herself tightly in a robe she went out to the ledge where Brath was lying exhausted, Areth long banished back to his own weyr. Placing a hand on her dragons hide she tried to take solace in the bond that they shared. 

She looked up at the bright stars above her, the Red Star pulsing brightly, a malevolent presence in the sky since before the start of the fall. Her breath was a plume of steam in the cool night air. Her mind dwelled on her young protégé as it had been for some time now. She sighed, she couldn't even tell Brath how she felt.

_I do know_

Minerva almost couldn't repress her amusement, dragons take on some personality aspects of their riders and Brath had developed her sarcastic comments.

'I am sorry Brath.'

_Why_

'These last few years I have not been fair to you.'

_I understand_

'Do you really?'

_I believe so_

'I force you to mate with a dragon you find repellent because I have personal feelings his rider.'

_The fastest and strongest pursuing dragon gets to mate with me, Areth is the only dragon that seeks to fly me and so I mate with him. You force me to do nothing _

Minerva wrapped her arms around the Queens wide neck, feeling the dragons sadness as if it were her own, which in some ways it was. Neither of them had had a choice in who their mates would be. She had been flattered when she realised that she was to be D'dors Weyrwoman and in charge of The Weyr but there had been no choice in who would mate with her.

There had been times over the years when she had felt things for D'dor but he was the kind of man that you had to love. The whole situation was complex but it was only in the last few years that it had bothered her.

_Since Hermione and Seths impression?_

Brath was coy when she said this, getting straight to the heart of Minervas confusion. She pulled her robe a little tighter. 'Which Bronze would you prefer to fly you?'

_You already know, a dragon and her rider should always be in agreement_

Before Minerva could reply the Watchdragon bugled a welcome to a dragon that was flying over the rim of the bowl. Seth swooped down to the feeding ground, Hermione dismounted and allowed her dragon to feed. Even at that distance Minerva saw the moment when Hermione turned her gaze to the ledge on which she stood. She stood up and stared down at Hermione, for the first time she fully realised how much the girl had come to mean to her and how incredibly attractive she was.

Hermione was staring up at the vision of beauty above her, Minerva was stood clutching a robe to her bare body, long slender legs were revealed for eager eyes to devour. Swallowing, her mouth suddenly dry Hermione forced her eyes up to Minervas face, while still taking her time to admire the older woman. They both stood there until the days dawning forced them to get some sleep, for tomorrow thread would fall and they would both need to be rested to prepare.


	10. A time to mourn

Periodically Wingleaders were invited to lead the fall with their Weyrleader, the idea behind it was that it would give them experience. It also allowed them to give their Wingseconds experience leading the wing. Hermione had spent some time with D'dor in this fashion but today it was V'mort who had that honour.

Hermiones wing was far below but craning her neck she could see Areth and Nagith far above her. Bronzes (and all dragons) come in all sizes and colours; both of the older dragons were smaller than the immense Seth, Areth was the lightest Bronze on Pern looking almost silver in sunlight, Nagith was such a dark shade of Bronze that he appeared almost Black. The dragons couldn't have more different which held true for their riders too.

She refocused on the fall, this was the hardest type of threadfall. The organism was falling in clumps, moving unpredictably on the air currents and was the most dangerous for dragons and their riders. Every few minutes the air was punctuated by screams, there had been a number of serious injuries and innumerable minor ones, even the Queens wing far below weren't unscathed. As well as flaming thread Hermione was having to lead her wing, changing its formation when needed, controlling the dragons and riders – it was taking all her concentration to do this and so she was not aware of what was going on above her.

V'mort clutched his scored arm tightly to his body; Nagith had taken him between the moment he felt his riders' pain killing the thread that was trying to burrow into the flesh. Nagith roared to punctuate his riders' mood; V'mort was furious and turned towards D'dor. The two Bronze riders' faced-off, V'mort screaming criticism at D'dor across the empty air between them. The older rider kept calm, refusing V'morts demands that he change his strategy, forcefully he tried to reason with him.

The younger man glanced over D'dors head, he noticed the clump of thread that was falling slowly towards his Weyrleader. He forced himself to meet D'dors gaze, tearing his eyes from the glistening slimy ropes that were writhing hungrily, twinkling in the sunlight as they seemed to fall in slow motion towards the unaware Weyrleader. He continued to meet D'dors gaze up until the moment that dragon and rider were both fatally scored. Smirking he saw the look in D'dors eyes as his betrayal was finally noticed, saw the shock in those bright blue eyes before dragon and rider went between never to return.

* * *

Hermione knew what had happened as soon as Seth raised his head and screamed. All around her the other dragons were doing the same. They were mourning the passing of a great man and dragon. Hermione alone has the presence of mind to look swiftly upwards at the empty space where Areth had been and in doing that noticed the look on V'morts face. She was shocked not only by what she had realised but by the lack of emotion on his face. Everyone was deeply in shock, distraught and grieving.

She forced her gaze from the man responsible for D'dors death, looking around her she realised that although fall was almost over, thread was still raining towards the ground and no one was paying attention.

'Seth tell the Wingleaders to get their wings back in order, we have thread to flame.'

_They want to__ do their duty but they mourn the passing of Areths rider_

'Then tell the Queens to order them back to work.'

* * *

Minerva was staring upwards in shock, D'dor was dead. Brath was likewise stunned since Areth had taken his rider between. Both were almost motionless, Brath moving her wings just enough to keep them flying, they were completely oblivious to their surroundings.

And then the screaming started.

* * *

The weyrwoman snapped back to awareness at the same time that Seths frantic plea for attention reached Braths mind. She quickly realised Hermiones plan, no dragon on all Pern would disobey a Queen. Brath began to call the other Queens to order and swiftly the wings were back in formation, the Queens wing concentrating on the thread that had been missed, frantically trying to catch it before it reached the ground below.

* * *

Fall was soon over and it was a very dejected flight of dragons that returned to The Weyr. Once the injured had been cared for they all assembled in the lower caverns and began the process of getting very very drunk. There were a lot of things that needed to be said and dealt with but they could wait until tomorrow.

Most of the riders had tears in their eyes, many were openly weeping. The wine flowed freely, much of it laced with fellis Hermione noted. Taking a cup of it she made her way over to Minerva.

The older woman was staring at the floor, pale and drawn, her eyes were haunted. There was a circle around her of about five feet where no one would venture. Minerva was not the most approachable person at the best of times and the glare that she shot anyone who dared to try and console her had made them all very wary. She didn't look up as Hermione sat next to her but neither did she rebuke the girl.

Deftly Hermione inserted a cup of fellis-laced wine into Minervas loose hand and forced it to her mouth, imploring her to drink. The older woman gulped down the contents of the cup, sagging slightly as the sedative began to take effect. It was then that her tears began to fall, weeping she clung to Hermione burying her face in her hair.

Hermione had no problems containing her tears, she was feeling rather numb. She just held Minerva tightly allowing the older woman to sob until the Fellis would allow her to sleep. V'mort walked into the room and met Hermiones glare with a smirk that no one else was intended to see. Her dominant desire at that time was to run across the room and kill him and that in itself shocked her. Dragonriders do not risk killing each other, death of a rider means death for their dragon.

Gritting her teeth she glared at him, in seeking to stop him she couldn't jeopardise her principals and become him. Her trembling was caused by fury but the woman she was cradling misread it. "It'll be ok." Minerva said between sobs.

She smiled down at the older woman, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Her hand tangled in Minervas hair, forgetting V'mort entirely she concentrated on the woman in her arms. She was rewarded with a faint smile and the arms wrapped around her tightened briefly.

Hermione continued to hold Minerva while taking part in the conversation around her, soon only she and V'mort were still conscious, both staring at each other across the room. She got up with the Weyrwoman in her arms and brushed past the other Wingleader as she left the room.

* * *

'Seth'

Her Bronze landed gracefully next to her mere moments after she called him. Stepping onto his proffered forelimb she clambered up his side to sit between his neck ridges, holding Minerva tightly. The large Bronze took off smoothly, knowing how delicate his cargo was and very conscious of the huge Gold dragon hovering nearby concerned for her rider.

Hermione smiled as Brath led the way to the Weyrwomans quarters, obviously she was anxious for Minerva to be off of Seths back. Seth back winged to settle on the wide ledge scored from centuries worth of dragon talons and human feet. Brath landed next to him, long neck outstretched to nuzzle her rider, teeth slightly bared at Hermione.

With a chuckle Hermione reached out and stroked the Queens eye ridges, watching as the distressed colour of her eyes gradually changed to a more content green. Dismounting she lowered her burden to the ground, before taking Minerva securely in her arms and walking in the direction of the older womans bedroom.

Minerva began to stir as she was jolted up and down in Hermiones arms. Her voice was heavy with drugged sleep.

"Carrying me over the threshold?" There was faint smile on her face as she looked up into Hermiones eyes.

The younger woman stopped walking for a moment and chuckled. Pressing her lips tenderly to Minervas forehead she kissed the older woman. Both women closed their eyes and for just a moment it was as though they were the only two people in the world, Hermione pulled back. Her own voice was a little deeper than usual when she replied, "You wish."

Whatever Minerva said was muffled by Hermiones tunic and by her own sleepiness but as the Bronze Rider placed her on the bed, she could have sworn that there was uttered a quiet yes.

* * *

A.N.

Sorry it has taken so long to update, I could give you an excuse but then you'd have to give me yours. Everyone please update yours too, I have nohing to read...


	11. Plans and confrontations

The meeting that was held in the Weyrwomans quarters the next day was tense and subdued. The only people that were present were the Wingleaders of Hogwarts Weyr and Grif'dor who was acting as mediator. As Weyrwoman Minerva was in charge of the gathering, she sat at the head of the table in what had been D'dors place, her face was pale and there were dark patches around her eyes testament to the tears she had shed for her departed Weyrmate.

In fact almost everyone present bore the same marks of their distress, the only exceptions being Hermione and V'mort. They were the only ones cognizant enough to register that fact and though she ached to expose him for his part in D'dor and Areths deaths, she knew she couldn't; she had no proof and if she said anything he would force her into a duel. A duel that she knew she could not survive and one that would ultimately cause Seth to suicide. So like many others facing a similar decision she decided to stay silent, not knowing what the consequences would be.

Grif'dor stood, "We have mourned the loss of one of our own, as the dragons have also paid tribute to one of their own. D'dor and Areth will be much missed by us all and which now leaves us with a dilemma. Normally when a new Weyrleader is chosen, he is the rider of the Bronze that successfully mates with the Senior Queen." He gestured at Minerva who stood.

Swaying slightly she grasped the edge of the table for support. Hermiones heart went out to her but she knew that she couldn't act yet. "Brath rose to mate only days ago and is not yet near laying. It will be a half turn before she will rise again." Minerva sat in her chair with obvious relief.

A gasp went around the room; they must have all known this fact without being told but having it spelt out was a different matter. Grif'dor broke the silence, "We need to allocate ourselves a new Weyrleader for the foreseeable future. That Weyrleader will be one of you."

A sardonic smirk crossed V'morts face. "I have the most experience, I should be in charge!"

Hermione panicked, here was the man responsible for D'dors death about to try and seize his place. A few of the other Wingleaders were talking excitedly but for the most part they seemed to accept V'morts plan without comment. She exchanged a hurried glance with Minerva, she knew she had to speak up but what could she say, V'mort could not be allowed to take charge.

"That's not entirely true is it?"

"And what would you suggest?" The tone in V'morts voice could be summed up in only one word – dangerous. "Are you going to suggest that you should do it?"

"I _suggest_ that you don't try and start an argument with me!" Her voice was icy cold and held a note of contempt.

"What I am about to say is a little unorthodox but please hear me out." Hermione was addressing the entire room at this point. Most people did seem willing and at a nod from Minerva she continued.

"Grif'dor."

"Yes?"

"You misunderstand, I think that you, Grif'dor would be the right _man _to take the job for the time being. While he cannot lead falls he can deal with the everyday events around here and the Wingleaders can lead alternate falls as we have been doing."

"It is a good idea." Minerva chipped in, "No one could accuse Grif'dor of setting himself up to become the next Weyrleader."

"Grif'dor was Weyrleader until D'dor and Areth flew the previous senior Queen, so he does have experience running a Weyr. We all are having problems dealing with D'dors death and additional time spent while someone learns the Weyrleaders duties will only add to the time taken to adjust. The Weyr does not need any more upheaval."

There were nods from the other Wingleaders, excepting V'mort who scowled. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, V'mort was not going to win today. "The only thing left to ask if he is willing to take the job. Grif'dor?"

"I don't want to but I understand why you have asked me and I will accept but only until Brath next rises, I did want to enjoy my retirement."

* * *

A few days later

Hermione sat on the Eastward face of the Weyr, boots hanging over the edge. She had on her heavy Were-hide jacket against the pre-dawn chill, today she would lead the first complete fall since D'dors death. Grif'dor had chosen her to lead the first fall; he'd said something about knowing her abilities, which of course led to V'mort making snide comments.

Most Wingleaders who sat up watching the sky before dawn would sit and face the West, facing the rising of the red star, which heralded the arrival of Thread. It was this that Minerva first commented on when Brath dropped her off on the rim next to Seth and Hermione. The younger woman smiled up at her as she sat down.

Minerva looked at the gradually growing lighter sky before turning to Hermione.

"What brings you out here?"

The younger woman frowned, "You know who."

"Is that a code word now? Do we refer to V'mort as 'you know who' in public now?"

"He's not worthy of a name."

"I've seen you glaring at him for days, what has he done to get you so angry?"

"I can't."

"Ok." Minerva let the subject drop knowing that sooner or later Hermione would confide in her.

"So? Why are you facing East?"

"I prefer to face the beginning of new life, not the harbinger of death."

Minerva paused a moment, such thoughtful introspection deserved a well-thought out answer.

"I saw a pale runner-beast, with a pale rider upon it, the name of the runner was pestilence and the name of the rider was death."

Hermiones answer was a wan smile.

The two woman watched as the sun rose above the vast plain beneath the ancient conical shaped Weyr, both knowing that it portrayed a new start for all of them. The Weyr had grown and prospered under D'dors guidance and it would go on after his death.

_Why feel guilty Hermione?_

'Part of me wanted him gone'

_You fought against that _

'I should have shouted a warning or something

_There was nothing we could have done, do not punish yourself_

'But…'

_**But nothing, stop rebuking yourself**_

Hermione frowned; the voice that had just spoken in her head was much stronger than Seths. It sounded just like Minerva did when she was angry at her, well they do say dragons start to sound like their riders.

'Brath?'

_**Who else would it be?**_

'Does Minerva know?'

_**About V'morts role in her mates death? No and I really think that you should be the one to tell her**__**. And as for me talking to you, I won't say anything if you don't**_

'Seth?'

Hermione turned to her former mentor and while trying to quell her joy at the possible implications of having Minervas dragon speak directly to her, she told her what she had seen the day that D'dor died.

* * *

That day there were only two serious injuries in the whole wing and far fewer minor ones than were usually to be expected. All in all Hermiones first official time of leading a fall was a resounding success and served to remind the others that life did go on after D'dors death. The events later that evening however were not so amenable. Hermione was in her weyr with Seth when Brath again spoke to her directly.

_**Hermione?**_

'Good evening Brath'

_**Please come…**_

'What's wrong?'

_**Nagiths rider is here and Minerva is angry, I worry**_

'We're coming'

Leaping onto Seths back she urged him to cross the bowl to Minervas quarters. It was a stormy night and she was soaked to the skin in the time it took for Seth to land. She stood on the ledge and could hear the shouting from inside her Weyrwomans quarters. Ignoring the taboos of her adopted culture she walked over to Brath and placed a hand on her flank and stroked the dragons flank trying to soothe the trembling she could feel.

"Who told you anyway?"

"That is not important V'mort, you caused his death."

"And? It's not like you can tell anyone, I will defend my honour and we all know what the outcome of that duel would be. So tell that bitch Hermione to leave me alone or when I'm Weyrleader…"

"You will never be Weyrleader."

"Oh but I will, Minerva, it has long been known that Nagith is the biggest and strongest Bronze on Pern. The best dragon flies the queen and in this case wins the Weyrleadership.

You are a bonus, I usually like my women a little younger and more attractive but you'll suffice."

Outside Hermione could literally feel her blood boil, she was ready to go inside and kill him. She walked through the entrance towards the main room.

"And your resistance will only make it sweeter."

"V'mort…" There was a cold note in her voice that made even Hermiones step falter, it was cold and dangerous – Minerva was mad.

"Nagith will not fly Brath, if I have to take her **between **to prevent it!"

There was a moments silence after this because Minervas words were shocking and then Hermione broke into a run knowing what V'morts reaction to this kind of insult would be. She registered the fact that he had his hands around Minervas throat before she ripped him off and threw him bodily across the room.

It was with disgust that Hermione stood facing him. "I suggest that you take another look at your dragon and then look at Seth."

V'mort laughed sourly, "What? You can't possibly be thinking of going for it!"

Hermione looked over at Minerva, making brief eye contact she turned back to V'mort. "I have no intention of 'going for it' – Seth will fly Brath and I will become Weyrleader and when that happens you are going to regret hurting her."

"Your little bastard is an aberration."

"I guess we'll see. I'm totally confident, can you say the same?"

V'mort stormed out of the room, leaving the two women alone. Hermione felt a hand slide around her arm and for a moment resisted Minervas attempts to get her to face her.

"Look at me Hermione."

The younger woman hesitated for a moment before turning to face her mentor. She did however keep her eyes focussed on the floor, a huge contrast between her boldness of a few moments ago. Minerva frowned at her and decided on a different tactic.

"Klah?"

This netted her a faint smile.

Hermiones answer was barely audible, "Please."

* * *

It was only a few minutes later when the drinks arrived, Hermione was still standing in the middle of the room nervously wondering what Minerva was about to do.

"Hermione, sit down."

The younger woman took a deep breath and walked over to the table, she stood facing Minerva. Planting her hands on the table she leaned on it, "I know we haven't talked about this but…"

"We have been avoiding it!"

"Yeah I guess." Hermione sat down and grabbed her drink.

"Tell me that you aren't doing this just to protect my honour or for some other noble reason."

Hermione reached across the table and grabbed Minervas hand, "I'm doing it because I want to."

"Because you want to be Weyrleader?"

"How can you even think that? You know exactly why I am doing this!"

Minerva sidled closer to her where they sat on the bench seat, "And why exactly is that?" Her answer was a knowing smirk as suddenly Hermione the bronze rider reappeared.

"I thought you knew."

"Maybe I need reminding." It was almost a purr.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Hermiones voice had gotten lower and a little deeper.

Minervas hand found her cheek and caressed it, "I'm sure you can think of something."

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione leaned forwards capturing the older womans lips with her own. Both women moaned as years of longing culminated in this contact, this kiss. Minerva flicked her tongue across the girls' lips begging entry, which Hermione was more than eager to grant, sliding her arms around the older womans neck.

Fingers tangled in hair, hands caressed faces. Hermione broke the kiss when oxygen became her most pressing need. Resting her forehead against Minervas she tried to catch her breath, "I've wanted to do that for so long." She caressed the red marks made back V'morts fingers on Minervas throat, watching as the older woman closed her eyes in response.

"Hermione…I…"

"But we can't do this now."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not been very long since D'dors death and because the future of this Weyr depends on us."

"Us?"

"Seth is the only dragon that could beat Nagith. Could you imagine what would happen is V'mort got total control of Hogwarts Weyr? This has to be seen a being a fair fight, we can't let them think of a reason to take away your position as senior queen."

Minerva stayed quiet as she absorbed the implications of what Hermione had said. Her response was a nod; she then closed her eyes as the younger woman leaned close to kiss her forehead. "I love you Minerva."

Hermione walked away again her heart and body burning, telling herself that she was a fool and that she would regret this.

_You already do_


	12. A message from the past

If Hermione thought she had regretted leaving Minerva that day, it was nothing compared to the anguish she would suffer over the coming weeks and months.

Every day Nagith would be seen aloft, hoisting large boulders at the request of his rider. Never had his hide shone so much with health. V'mort was putting all his time and energy into improving the fitness of his dragon.

All of the Bronze rider and many of the Browns were planning to try and 'fly' Brath. While very few supported V'mort and had no favourite among the contenders, most of the riders agreed that Seth should not emerge the victor and Hermione could not become Weyrleader. No one seemed to remember that the dragons of Pern had not yet reached their full size potential and as each generation were bigger than the last, it was more likely that the younger larger beasts would be successful and it was a well known fact that Seth was the biggest, fastest and strongest Bronze in all the weyrs of Pern.

Consequently Hermione found herself being roped in for frequent errands, all of which could not wait. Seth and Hermione in comparison were both almost grey with exhaustion. Everyone needed her help, most nights she went to bed falling asleep on her feet. Even strong and stalwart Seth was feeling the strain; it was only a matter of time before they would be injured fighting Thread or something would befall them.

* * *

Hermione slumped across her dragons' neck, knowing that The Bronze would get her back safely. They were close to The Weyr making the flight back tedious but at least it was short.

'_Mione__ can we go between? I want to get back to my weyr_

"Seth, you know we can't. We are both too tired, tired dragons should not go between, remember what happened to…." _I am tired but I know where I am going, please. We will be fine._

"Oh ok." Before she could fully concentrate Seth had gone between.

* * *

The Next Day

"Where is Hermione?"

"She was taking messages to some of the holds yesterday." V'mort was disinterested, what did he care – as long as she wasn't here.

"Isn't that more of a job for a Weyrling?" Minervas voice was waspish, her temper rapidly eroding as her dragons' heat drew closer – the current climate in The Weyr was not exactly conducive to containing her quick temper.

V'mort shrugged, "Someone asked her to do it, I guess."

'Brath ask Seth where they are' Minerva turned away from V'mort walking away. When a few moments had passed with no response she asked her dragon again.

_I cannot hear him, I cannot feel him_

The dragons' mental voice was full of anguish. 'Brath, they cannot be dead. We would know.' _Yes but they have gone_

'Gone where?'

_Between_

'You could reach anywhere on Pern'

_Yes but they have gone where I cannot follow_

* * *

They were 'between' for too long. Hermione was cold, too cold. It was hard to think, her lungs burnt with the lack of air. She began to see faces of people she had known and was hearing voices. Her head began to loll on her shoulders and as her consciousness began to recede when suddenly the cold ended and they erupted into warm evening sunlight. It took some time for her to notice what lay before her.

Hermione and Seth had appeared over Hogwarts Weyr but it was a weyr she had never seen. The volcanic basin was crumbled in places, collapsed in others, scorch marks covered the bowl and what was left of the rim. There was no dragon on watch, no Weyrlings playing in the last of the daylight – it was deserted.

"Seth where are we?"

_The Weyr_

"When are we?"

_I do not know_

"Maybe there is a clue down there, find somewhere we can sleep and we will look tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile

"We need to search the records – Hermione must have appeared somewhere in the past, a female Bronze rider would be worthy of mention."

"Minerva, we already checked when they impressed." Poppy said wearily.

"We need to check further back in time."

"They may not have survived such a trip – if they were far enough away our dragons would not have sensed their death."

"They are not dead!" Minerva screamed and ran from the room.

* * *

Hermione clambered difficultly over the collapsing cliff; her destination was the Weyrwomans quarters and the important records room. She knew that she had to be in the past, dragons could not go between to a place without a reference and so they could not go into the future. But then why was everything so dilapidated, since its formation Hogwarts Weyr had not been empty and why did the rock reek of firestone burns. But it wasn't possible to be in the future was it?

Her expectations were shattered as soon as she reached the ledge. She knew it intimately; Braths talon marks were embedded in the rock, far deeper than those of the queens that had preceded her. There was the spar of rock Seth had broken off as a Weyrling on one of their visits before he got the hang of landing. Either something catastrophic had happened in a short space of time without them knowing it – or they were indeed in the future and by the looks of it, the future wasn't good.

She walked further into the quarters, some of Minervas possessions were scattered over the chamber but many were missing as though she had left in a hurry. A layer of dust sat over everything. Hermione walked into the records room, to find empty shelves – there was nothing left, the records had been taken. She left and began to examine the rest of The Weyr.

It was at the end of a long day when Hermione and Seth landed on the ledge of their own weyr. Leaving it until last had made sense, every place she had been in The Weyr was deserted, many of the rooms hastily vacated but some intact, as though they had been left for a short time by someone expecting to return. Like all the other weyrs, hers was dusty but everything was as they had left it.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom to wash and get a drink, her hunger could wait until tomorrow. Sobbing into her bath water she mourned losses of friends and family but most of her tears were reserved for Minerva and what they could have had. Going between while tired had been stupid and it had just cost her everything and thrust her into an uncertain future.

_It was my fault_

'No Seth I allowed you to do it, we were both wrong'

_What do you think happened?_

'I don't know'

She worked her way into the bed chamber, laying her cloak on the dusty furs she sat down. It was ironic, for the last few months she had been so busy and had wished for a little solitude, a little peace and quiet. A choked laugh escaped her, she now had her wish. Settling down for the night, she snuggled deeper into the bed. A rustle came from deep within the sleeping furs, she moved again and the same noise occurred.

Using her belt knife she sliced open the lining of the fur, gasping as a roll of parchment fell out. She opened it gasping as she recognised Minervas handwriting.

**Dearest Hermione**

**I never knew what happened to you, you must have gone between somewhere or when. We searched the records as far back as they went but there was no mention of a Bronze rider who was female. They tell me that you are dead. Inside I know that I would feel your loss even if Brath could not sense it. That was almost a year ago. Somehow I think you ended up in the future, as you know that is not possible but you and Seth have proven that the impossible can happen, I hope you have done it again.**

**Nagith**** flew Brath. Without you there, he had no real competition. I know it will hurt you to read this, it hurts for me to remember but you need to know what happened. Within months strange things began to happen, people began acting strangely, as though influenced by something or someone. In a short period of time our world was torn apart. He corrupted everything and he killed many people.**

**Before long dragon rider fought holder and worse they fought each other. With Brath in clutch I could do little to stop him. H'ry and Ron were the lead of our resistance, they formed a group they called D'dors Army meeting in secret hoping to undermine him. It wasn't enough! After a while V'mort made his move against the dragon riders who opposed him. That venomous snake that he rides was the first dragon ever to kill another – and then all hell broke loose, by now you have seen the burning and scars of The Weyr, Hogwarts is no more Hermione.**

**I am glad that you were not here Hermione, V'mort would have made you his first victim. I am sorry I allowed my propriety to keep us apart, I wish that we could have been together before I lost you. During the battle here I regret to tell you that H'ry, Ron and Ginny were killed. Many of the people you have known are dead; the resistance is now in the hands of the other Weyrs, sanctimonious as ever they blame me for his actions.**

**At the end of the battle 'he who shall not be named' (you coined the phrase, we now all use it), stood before me. He said that once Brath clutched he would kill me. For once I do not doubt his sincerity. Some of the survivors and I are fleeing to the Southern continent, he will not be able to find us for some time. As I write this he is moving against the other Weyrs, most of The Holds are under his influence, he is in a position to overtake everything.**

**My Love would it put too much pressure on you if I told you that you are the best hope for the future. Come to the Southern Continent and find us. We can stop all of this and you are the only one who can do it. I cannot give you a location but go to your favourite cove and fly due South, I will leave a sign there for you. V'mort will continue to seek me, I cannot prevent this and sooner or late, I will face him.**

**I think perhaps I will never see you again. But remember I love you, with all my heart and soul.**

**Minerva.**

When Hermione awoke her face was wet with the tears she had shed before and after she fell asleep. More than a years dust covered the ruined Weyr, Minerva would have faced V'mort by now. Much as Hermione wanted to believe she was alive – it was doubtful. Knowing the fiery temper of her love Hermione knew she would have fought to the death but would have been no match for him.

Seth went between to a secluded place near Hermiones former Hold, so that they could rest prior to the long flight South. They couldn't remain in The Weyr for long, V'mort would surely have spies checking now and then.

* * *

Three Days Later they were both well fed and rested they went between to the cove where Seth and her had seen far happier times. Loosening her riding straps she made herself comfortable as the dragon began to fly low across the waves. It would take days to cross the ocean flying straight but thoughts of Minerva and Brath would keep them strong.

_Are they alive, do you think?_

'Can you hear her?'

_I am afraid to try_

* * *

Authors note

I'm sorry this has taken so long and that it is so short. When I started this I had one idea in mind of a specific conversation between Minerva and Hermione. I always let a story write itself and had written myself into a place where that conversation wouldn't work.

Next problem was that to end the story the way it was going would have been too clichéd for me and so I had to think of a new tangent for the story and this evening I came up with this idea. Thank you all for being so patient and for your reviews.


	13. Unwelcome Truths

Hermione found the sign that Minerva had left for her, a vivid description of a place – as always Minerva was thorough enough that Seth could go between to that location. She missed her so much.

Hermione found the sign that Minerva had left for her, a vivid description of a place – as always Minerva was thorough enough that Seth could go between to that location. She was alive, had been alive long enough to carve her location into a rock, for Hermione to find. This time the tears were of relief.

_I will not take you there now_

'I know, you are too tired – don't worry we can go tomorrow.'

* * *

She landed in a clearing, noting a scattering of buildings hidden in the nearby trees. Also under the trees were dragons but as she surveyed them her face paled. Many of them were badly crippled, some unable to fly much less fight.

Seth keened softly, his sorrow at the sight before him vocalised in that eerie sound. Under the tree canopy the dragons looked larger than ever but even the overcrowding did not hide their numbers. Under the trees were eight dragons, not one was whole and uninjured. The same was true of their riders, many of whom were badly scarred from burns and claws. The truth in Minervas letter was plain, dragon had been fighting dragon, even the idea of this made her feel sick.

A man strode out of the trees towards her, she dismounted and walked towards him. She vaguely recognised him, he had been a Brown rider with another weyr.

_A'to__r, Brown Batliths' rider_

She stopped closer to him, "A'tor."

His voice was gruff in response, "Alastor."

She inclined her head in response not knowing what to say, his rejection of the dragon rider honorific told her that this man had lost his dragon. He also had lost a leg, an eye and was generally beaten up.

"You'll be Hermione then?"

"Where's Minerva?"

"Come with me."

Hermione followed the older man through an overhanging avenue of trees, tailoring her stride to that of the man with the wooden leg. They were walking in silence, both consumed with their own thoughts – his of the past, hers of the future.

They entered another clearing, as always Seth close behind her. At times The Bronze had to lower his body to allow himself to walk under the trees, this avenue was not designed for dragons of his size. The massive dragon lowered his head and began to nuzzle her, he had seen what Hermione had not.

Noting that the man accompanying her had stopped, Hermione began to look around her – willing the woman she loved to walk through the trees. It took her a few minutes to notice what lay before her but when she did she fell to her knees and began to cry. Alastor opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He turned away and left them there alone.

In a sunny spot under the trees, Hermione knelt before Minervas grave.

* * *

It was many hours before she rose to her feet, face pale and eyes red. Any person who knew her would have recognised the fury and determination in her eyes. Seth raised his wings and bugled a challenge into the night, his eyes whirling the red of deep anger.

She walked back towards the settlement, she would get answers and then V'mort would pay for everything he had done.

The cup of Klah awaiting her was an unwelcome reminder of happier times. "You didn't have to do this!"

Alastors' rebuttal was gruff, "She have me her orders."

A slight smile made its way onto Hermiones lips. "That sounds like Minerva."

A plate of food was placed next to her, she noted the poorness of the offering. Alastor noted the direction of her gaze, "Times are hard!"

"Tell me about it."

"Are you ready to hear about it?"

"Tell me!"

"Minerva led the survivors of Hogwarts here, that was four years ago. V'mort then made his demands on Weyr and Hold alike, he wanted to be in overall charge of everything all Pern. When the Holders wouldn't comply he led firestone breathing dragons against them, the very people we are sworn to protect." There was fire and fury in his voice.

"We tried to stop him, more than once. When he began to flame some of the largest Holds on Pern, all the Weyrs – what was left of them – fought against him and his followers. We lost and I lost my dragon. There are a few dragons that fight under him who are loyal to us but few real dragons are willing to kill humans even in the hope of overthrowing him."

"I am going to kill him!"

"He's too powerful now. He has fought and beaten every Weyrleader and anyone who went against him – now you have to go past his supporters to get to him, it just can't happen. Better **men **than you have tried!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the qualification. "How did Minerva die?"

"Were you two..?"

"Shards, just answer me!"

"There aren't enough dragons left on Pern to fight thread – V'mort could only find one Queen twisted enough to support him and she hasn't laid a queen egg. V'mort makes Holds pay him for fighting Thread over their land. People are getting to the stage where they cannot afford to pay and much of the Northern Continent is barren and desolate! People are starving by the thousands."

"How did she die?" Alastor must have seen the absolute fire in her hazel eyes because he answered quickly.

"When she realised that we were reaching a time when there were not enough dragons to protect Pern, someone had to do something. Minerva decided to go up against him. Brath and Nagith engaged in combat, although she injured him badly, her wounds were mortal; Brath managed to land and allow Minerva to get off before she went between. There was a knife fight between V'mort and Minerva and she lost."

"I am going to kill him!" Hermione stood up, hand on her knife.

"You said that already!"

"I mean it!"

"I know but don't do anything rash, Minerva never gave up hope on you. She believed you were our only hope and if you run off to face him you will die! You and Seth never trained to fight other dragons, are you a skilled knife fighter?"

"Why did she think that we are the only hope?"

"Because you came forward in time! We could go back but two people in the same time makes problems and everyone here has proven that we are not capable of fighting them even when we were at our best – every dragon here has a disability but it is only a matter of time until V'mort finds our settlement and he will kill everyone here. We are resigned to our fate but you do not share it – you could go back and stop any of this happening in the first place."

"I see."

"She was going to write down her plan for you but she never had time." He paused.

"You have to go back in time and make sure that Seth flies Brath. It would be wise to eliminate V'mort first – he would have no compunction in doing it to you."

"Can you teach me to fight?" The grin on Hermiones face was almost frightening, lacking humour, it was cold and bitter.

"I have always wanted to teach! There is not a dragon here capable of teaching Seth combat though."

"V'mort introduced dragon fighting dragon when he took over – I am not going to do the same! I will fight V'mort alone!"

* * *

Knowing that time didn't matter, Hermione spent the next few weeks learning the intricacies of knife and dagger fighting. Her passion drove her. Allowing her dragon to rest and feed, she drove herself to exhaustion. It didn't take long for her already muscular body to become more defined as she got stronger.

This could have continued for some time. One day there was a shout from a distant sympathiser – V'mort was on his way. Alastor grabbed her and shoved riding gear into her hands, "Go far from here but don't try to return to the past until you are both rested, it will be hard.

"What about you?"

"If you make it back safely, you can save us all. Go!"

Hermione went. Seth carried her far from the sight of the slaughter that they both knew was coming. It didn't help, loudly he mourned the death of each dragon but they both knew the actual death toll was far higher – V'mort would have left no one alive there, even if they were not a dragon rider, they were a threat.

* * *

Several days later she went back to the settlement. Dried blood and scorched earth had turned the green verdant paradise into a close approximation of hell. It took her a long time to bury the bodies. By the time she was finished her resolve was set, she was going to make it back to Minerva. She was going to kill V'mort and save the dragon rider way of life, subsequently saving Pern.

The physical act of digging made her anger fade, rage could only be sustained for a certain amount of time. Her foreknowledge of his atrocities would give her the impetuous to succeed, anger would not cloud her mind. She would win.

The day came when mounting Seth she gave him directions from her mind, carefully positioning the Red Star in the night sky how it had been five years before, the stars in the positions they would have been a few nights after she disappeared. The intact rim of The Weyr, the dragon scheduled to be on watch, every little detail had to be perfect.

* * *

_I have the details_

Taking a deep breath Hermione asked Seth to take to the sky. Giving The Bronze the picture again, she clenched her teeth.

'Take us home'

The cold of between bit into Hermiones body; unable to breathe, unable to see or even feel the mighty dragon between her legs. All she could do was count the beats of her heart bringing her closer to the woman that she loved. Just as she began to feel light-headed again, Seth burst into the cool evening sky above Hogwarts Weyr. Blue Simth on watch, Gold Brath outside the Weyrwomans quarters and a number of sleeping happy, content dragons on ledges.

Seths bugle and Hermiones whoop of delight split the night sky. They were home, now all they had to do was save the world.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I was also quite unsure about this cross-over when i first had the idea - in fact I remember laughing about it, but hey works out ok!

Labrynth - I believe I addressed your concerns in the intro.


	14. A coming Storm

Hermione guided Seth down to the Weyrwomans Weyr

Taking a deep shuddering breath she looked around her before jumping off of her dragon. Brath sidled over to the Bronze, moving surprisingly quickly for a dragon of her immense size – the two rubbed their faces together obviously overjoyed at their reunion.

Feeling his emotions and her own she ran into Minervas inner chamber. Halfway along the passage she ran into the welcoming arms of the woman she loved.

"Hermione?" The older woman whispered, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Hi." Hermione hugged her tighter, stroking her mentors' hair gently trying to soothe her. When Minerva stopped shaking, the young woman drew back slightly. Looking deeply into those captivating eyes, she placed a hand on Minervas hip and with the other caressed her face.

"I knew you'd come back!"

"I would never leave you!" Hermione leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her mentors' lips. The kiss was not passionate or as fevered as their last but in many ways it was better. The depth of feeling between the two women was so clearly revealed, it left them both breathless. Minerva leant her forehead on the younger womans, smiling and looking into her eyes.

"Hmm hmm."

Hermione looked up startled into the face of Grif'dor; she hadn't even noticed that he was in the room. "…Master!"

"Forget the formalities Hermione, welcome home. Now come and give me a hug."

Meeting Minervas gaze again, Hermione let her fingers linger on Minervas face, sliding them across the flawless skin of her jaw before walking over to Grif'dor. Clapping him on the back, they exchanged a manly hug. She was truly happy to see her former Wingleader.

"Welcome back."

Hermione grinned back, "It's good to be back."

"Though I must say you owe us an explanation."

"I was just about to say the same thing." The old acerbic quality was back in Minervas voice. Hermione grinned ruefully, knowing that tone from old.

"Not now."

"Then when." Minervas tone changed again to one that was positively icy.

Hermione took a deep breath and straightened up, her next words were carefully measured and formal as though she had been practising it.

"Acting Weyrleader Grif'dor and Weyrwoman Minerva, as Wingleader I am calling a Council Meeting tomorrow as is my right."

"What is this about Hermione?"

"Best you don't know Grif'dor – you need to act surprised."

"As you wish Hermione. I'm going to bed now, it sounds as though I am going to need my rest." He left.

_I am hungry_

"I need to take Seth to get some food."

"You look like you could do with some too, go and look after him and then I'll take care of you."

Warm smiles were exchanged and Minerva walked Hermione to the ledge. "How far did you 'fly' him?"

"Too far."

Seth's skin was greyish.

_**Stop**_

'Brath?'

Minerva looked a little shocked, obviously this time Brath was not hiding her conversation from her rider.

_**Seth is not strong enough to bear you**_

'It is only a short flight.'

_**You will ride me**_

"YOU!!" to say that Hermione exclaimed this, would be an understatement. Dragon riders do not ride other dragons, unless injured or unconscious.

"Brath?" Minerva exclaimed.

_**Enough **__**conversation **_

Brath extended a foreleg

_**Mount**_

The Queen Dragon glared at Hermione, daring her.

'Seth?'

_You are my soulmate, she is my mate, it is fitting that you ride her_

Shrugging at Minerva, Hermione stepped onto the proffered leg grabbed one of the spikes on the huge golden neck and hoisted herself into position. The Gold just stepped off of the ledge using her huge wings to brake, before moving to the feeding ground with the smaller Bronze following behind.

Leaving a stunned Minerva standing on the ledge.

* * *

When Hermione got back there were delicious smells coming from the inner room.

"That smells wonderful." Hermione walked behind Minerva and wrapped her arms around the older womans waist, giving her a quick hug and kissed the back of her neck before sitting down at the table.

"That's the fifth time you've surprised me today."

"Not as much as Brath surprised me."

There was a laugh from the Weyrwoman, "She does know her own mind!"

"I wonder where she learnt that?" Hermiones voice was slurred through a mouthful of food she was absolutely ravenous. The two spoke for a short time before Minerva made Hermione go to bed as the younger woman was dead on her feet.

Minerva spent the night watching as her soon-to-be lover slept, Brath lay alongside the slumbering Bronze.

Dragon and Rider soothed their mates as the events of the last week kept them restless.

* * *

The Council Chambers, the next morning.

Hermione was facing the wall as the seasoned riders filed in. Taking a deep breath she prepared to turn and face them. While waking up in Minervas bed was wonderful after recent events, it had put her in a much better mood than she needed to be in today. She wanted to be angry, when all she could see was those loving green eyes.

Growling under her breath and taking strength from the connection to her dragon the Bronze Rider turned to face everyone who counted in her world.

"Thank you all for coming."

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" V'morts sardonic tone cut across the chamber, instantly silencing the whispers.

Hermione ignored him. "Riders of Hogwarts, Defenders of Pern. I come as the bearer of bad news. While I explain this to you Seth will be showing your dragons what we have seen, so that you can see with his eyes and know the truth of what I will say.

Seth and I went between; we were tired and went into the future. I know you say this is impossible but Seth is showing you otherwise."

A collective gasp went up from the audience as they received images from their dragons. Images of thread ravaged land, abandoned holds and deserted weyrs.

"The world continued without me here.

We hold a serpent in our midst. A traitor and oath-breaker who is going to destroy the entire world for his own gain. A rider who killed our greatest leader and will stop at nothing…"

Sobs were now heard and dragons keened as Seth showed them the real reason for D'dors death. Seeing it with their own eyes was proof enough.

V'mort stood up, "You would listen to this woman? To a dragon with less sense than a green fire-lizard?"

He walked over to Hermione his eyes reflecting red with the rising sun. She stood straight to her full height, "You've ruined everything Bitch!" Drawing back his fist he punched her violently.

Hermione toppled backwards into the wall, not bothering to defend herself knowing that there were plenty of other people available and willing to do so and V'mort was dragged off. "Oh that's just the start of it!"

She told them everything she had learnt, how V'mort was personally responsible for the deaths of thousands of dragons and riders, countless holders and the potential extinction of both the dragon and human species. How dragons would fight and kill, dragons and humans. Seth showed them the scorched weyrs, burnt fields and settlements. The wounded and infirm dragons slaughtered by V'mort and his followers, all the Weyr heard their dying screams through Seths memory.

V'mort walked out. After a pause several members of his Wing followed him out of the cavern. "We have to stop him!" Grif'dor said.

"That would make us a bad as he is." Minerva tried hard to be pragmatic but she was fuming.

"The important thing is to stop him becoming Weyrleader! If you think there are not people left here that will tell him when Brath rises – you would be mistaken."

"Do you have a better idea?" This from a young Wingsecond.

"While it's not publicly been acknowledged – there are two dragons in this Weyr capable of flying Brath, they are both faster and stronger than all the other Bronzes. Barring an unforeseen circumstance one of these will fly Brath." Grif'dor took the floor again.

"Nagith." Someone mentioned hesitantly.

"That is what we don't want!" Minerva snapped."

"Nevertheless it is true," Grif'dor said, "And the other…?"

"Seth." It was H'ry who spoke this time, wonder evident in his voice.

The outcry that came from around the room was deafening. Some voices were raised in support, Hermione was pleased to note that many of these were from members of her Wing. There was also a diatribe of abuse the likes of which she had not heard in several years, a few riders waked out obviously following V'mort.

"Brath will choose." Minerva said.

"Are we expected not to challenge you?" Someone said.

Hermione grinned, "It wouldn't be much of a flight without competition would it? No feel free to fly against Seth, the important thing is that V'mort does not win leadership of this weyr."

"We have to keep Seth safe." Grif'dor said before dismissing the riders, there would be thread fall later that day and they needed to prepare. "On that note Hermione you should stay here, Seth is still tired and we need to safeguard his welfare." She nodded in response and went back to her chambers.

* * *

Minervas Weyr later that day.

"Despite having a severely depleted Wing we managed this fall rather well. There were a number of avoidable injuries but nothing major."

A rested Hermione and the other Wingleaders were listening to Grif'dors report. "We now have to face a problem." Minerva interjected, "What to do with the remnants of V'morts Weyr?"

"We cannot split them up between the Wings and reorganise because that's throw the other Wings into uproar."

"We have a number of promising young riders, why not reinforce the Wing with the riders who are surplus – we can replace them with the Weyrlings who will soon be ready." R'claw suggested.

"I nominate H'ry as Wingleader." Hermione announced.

"Seconded."

And as such V'morts vacated position was filled by H'ry. As with Hermiones actions he would not be forgiving of this. In fact he would hate it! To be replaced by someone holder bred would be bad enough but as H'ry was her friend he would face danger from the supporters that V'mort had left behind. For sometime they would be in great danger.

* * *

One by one The Wingleaders left and at last Minerva and Hermione were alone, it was their first chance to talk since Hermiones revelations of that morning. Using Seth again Hermione and her Bronze told and showed Minerva all they had experienced. Minervas tears and Braths soft mournful keening filled the air.

Seth and Hermione comforted their respective mates in their own ways. The young brunette held her mentor in her arms and rocked her to sleep, drying her tears. Holding the woman she loved throughout the night, Hermione lay awake thinking about the problems facing them in the future and the battles she had already won.

There was a storm coming and they would have to fight it together.

A.N.

Hi guys a short update for you. As I explained last time I am going in a far different direction than I planned but hey ho such is the world of fanfic.

Stories I'd like to see updated - Special Bond by Xio (c'mon even a little one for me???) and I'd like to see a sequal to Dinner Requirement (forget who wrote it) - I may even ask to write the sequal myself if only to see it done, I think that has a lot of potential.

As for me I'm thinking if writing something short, maybe a little OOC to make it short because I honestly don't think either of these two would just jump into bed. Keep up the reviews and I'll write more.

I'm even thinking of a next chapter for my Buffy story Rebellion, if you haven't read it yet please do so. I lost my passion for that some years ago but rereading it now I may become inspired again but that was always going to be an epic.

Tan XX


	15. The beginning of the end

Things had returned almost to normal at Hogwarts Weyr.

V'mort was nowhere to be found, wherever he was he was keeping a low profile. There had been no overt moves against the established Weyrs but M'foy had broken off contact with Hogwarts and so they had no news from his Weyr.

The uncertainty was the thing that kept the Weyrfolk awake at nights. At the back of everyone's mind were thoughts of V'mort.

--------------------------

Hermione's weyr

H'ry was pacing the floor. "I wish you had never recommended me for this."

"Why not?"

"V'mort has twisted them, they are nothing like our wing. I know some of them must know where he is, must be spying for him but even those who aren't have been so corrupted they don't know how to be dragon riders. What the shards am I supposed to do with them or about them?"

"Either they follow him or they follow you. Punish them if need be or reward good behaviour, whatever is needed." Minerva had stepped in at this point, wanting to ease the young mans pain.

"I just don't know what to do. You could have asked me to go map the Southern Continent or dig a mine by hand – you know something easy for a change."

Hermione laughed and hugged her friend as they said goodbye. Knowing that none of them would have anything the easy way over the next few months. She walked back to where Minerva was sat down on her bed and stood facing her.

"What is it now… five more riders defected to join him?"

Minerva nodded sadly, "How did he get that much power and influence while we didn't notice?"

"He was very good at manipulating people, very good at hiding his true nature."

"But you always knew what he was like Hermione."

"Yes but then he never bothered to hide it from me, his underestimation of Seth and I is the only thing that has saved us this far."

"Long may it continue…"

Minerva took Hermiones hands and pulled the younger woman closer, Hermione coming to stand between her legs. "We'll find out soon enough."

Hermione smirked in response, "How soon?"

"Brath should rise in about a week." She was intently gazing at her young loves face, trying to read an answer there; Hermione was not quite sure what she was looking for but she knew what her own response would be.

She leaned even closer and pulled Minerva into a kiss. Taking her hands back, she put one on Minerva's thigh caressing; the other she threaded into the greying hair and deepened the kiss.

As Minerva's tongue sought (and was granted) entry to the younger womans mouth, she felt the hand on her thigh move higher so that it was caressing her buttocks and pulled Minerva tighter against Hermione's body. The older woman linked her ankles together keeping Hermione where she was before breaking the kiss.

"Hermione…"

"I just wanted to show you I'm not just interested in your dragon."

"I thought you just wanted the Weyrleadership." Hermione smiled as she was teased by her mentor.

She grabbed a handful of the older womans hair and used it to force her head back, leaving her neck exposed and vulnerable. Minerva moaned loudly as Hermione began to kiss her throat, nipping lightly at her pulse point. Her other hand freed itself and travelled up the front of the older womans tunic, brushing across her breast.

"It's always been you Minerva."

Skilled young hands began to unfasten her top, both hands seeking smooth skin. Pushing the Weyrwoman's shirt off of her shoulders and easing it down her arms. The moans and gasps that came from the older woman's throat were mirrored in the noises the dragons were making outside. Hermione smiled in a predatory way as she left the tunic partway down her former mentor's arms, trapping them behind her back.

Freeing Minerva's breasts Hermione began to lick and suck at one erect nipple, caressing the other with her fingers making the older woman struggle to release her hands. Drawing back Hermione blew softly across the wet skin, causing Minerva's skin to contract and drawing another wordless cry from her throat. Freeing her arms Minerva pulled Hermione in for another passionate kiss, Hermione used her body weight to press Minerva into the bed. Both women gasped into the kiss as Hermione's strong muscular thigh pressed into her groin.

Hermione began to kiss and nip at the older woman's neck, as she began to rhythmically to move her hips. Her fingers blindly sought out a nipple, squeezing it roughly. "Hermione please..."

"Please what?" In a rougher voice than usual Hermione practically growled as she teased her lover.

Minerva arched her hips up into her lover, trying to increase pressure and friction where she most needed it.

The screams from outside tore the two apart, trying to control their breathing they both rushed outside, Minerva buttoning her tunic as she did. Stepping out into the bowl they stopped abruptly at the sight before them.

Five Bronze dragons were lying in the sand badly injured. Their green ichor dripping onto the ground, scorch marks and what appeared to be claw wounds marring their scales. Minerva was too stunned to say anything but Hermione barked the orders to get the healers working on the dragons.

Hermione's jaw muscles tightened, her trip to the future was fast becoming a reality. These dragons had been attacked by others of their kind, dragons with firestone no less.

"They are all Wingleaders and Wingseconds." Minerva's voice was cold as she made this observation.

"More than that, they are the only ones that could challenge Nagith in a race, not including Seth. He is eliminating the competition before Brath rises."

For the first time Minerva heard true fear in Hermione's voice as the younger woman sought out her dragon with her eyes. The bond between dragon and rider was so strong that riders would not risk breaking it for anything. Minerva saw the reality of the situation hit Hermione, saw the desperation in her face and it scared her.


	16. Realisations

**Authors Note: Just a short chapter, trying to get the feel of the story again after such a long hiatus.**

At first light Hermione climbed on Seth, completely disregarding her safety straps she urged him to climb high above The Weir. Seth floated gracefully on the thermals, so high up that they could see much of the Northern Continent laid out before them. They rested at the point where Hermione could still breathe, where the air was almost as cold as between.

'I'm scared Seth'

_You have been scared before_

'He means to kill us both'

_Yes_

'I can fight him and I think I can win but if I don't...'

_We will both go between_

'I cannot risk you Seth.' Hermione's anguish was clear to Seth and he tried to soothe her through their bond. Sending her reassurance that she was doing the right thing but she still doubted herself. Since Impression Seth had been a part of her, dying at V'morts hand would kill him and she couldn't bear being responsible for that.

_Either you face V'mort or I will face Nagith_

With frustrated tears freezing on her face Hermione screamed aloud, knowing that there was no alternative. She remained aloft talking to her dragon for hours.

_**Hermione?**_

'Brath. Do you need something?'

_**Minerva urges you to come down out of the cold**_

'On our way'

* * *

It was several minutes later that Hermione led Seth to the feeding ground. She urged him to take only a small beast, while he needed to keep his energy up she didn't want him gorging himself. Staring across the lake Hermione could see the large tents hastily erected over the injured dragons, the shocked riders milling around them. Nothing like this had happened in the history of Pern and the entire weyr was reeling in shock.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Hermione swung herself onto Seth's back. Moments later he backwinged neatly and landed next to Brath. Hermione greeted the preening Gold, jumping back in surprise as a huge claw snagged her clothing. 'Brath?'

_**Will you STOP worrying her!**_

Hermione apologised profusely before the dragon allowed her into Minerva's weyr. She found Minerva putting hot klah and breakfast on the table. Taking one look at Hermione, Minerva wrapped a fur around her shoulders and sent her to bed.

* * *

When Hermione awoke much later it was with Minerva in her arms. Her heart and body screamed at how right it was but her mind was agitated.

_Sometimes you have to risk everything_

'But what if it's all for nothing in the end?'

_He cannot be allowed to win_

'What if we fail?'

_We will die. We would die if we did nothing also, so we loose nothing and may gain much _

_**Minerva spoke the truth long ago**_

'What about Brath?'

_**I would never allow Nagith to fly me or for his rider to take mine**_

'You would actually go between?'

_**Yes. **_

_Nagith's rider cannot be allowed to rule_

Minerva stirred in Hermione's arms. She reached out and with a sweet kiss pulled Hermione from her thoughts and the conversation she was having with the two dragons. "It's natural to be scared Hermione."

"The stakes are just so high, everyone and everything is depending on me."

A pair of exasperated hisses came from the dragons on the ledge outside. Dragons live in the moment, worrying about the future was not something that they could sympathise with for long. Either something would happen or it wouldn't, there was no point in dwelling on what might happen.

"You are more than capable of anything we can ask of you. No rider in the history of Pern has been able to go forward in time, backwards yes but never forwards. You were chosen to impress Seth for a reason, I don't believe that you are the only female Bronze rider in history by a chance of fate."

"Thank you for having faith in me, I always valued your opinion but he's so powerful..."

"Don't underestimate yourself Hermione, I have always believed that in the final analysis good will overcome evil. Dragon riders have protected Pern from Thread for centuries, fighting an enemy so powerful that it defeated our ancestors with all their great machines. V'mort cannot be such a threat as that."

"You didn't see what I saw, not properly."

"But you did and let that vision help you to gain the courage to face him. He is nothing compared to you. If one of you must die, make sure that it is him. Do not allow him the advantage of your fear, he underestimates you – that is his weakness and he is overconfident, knowing his flaws how can you not triumph."

Minerva's passionate speech was enough to pull Hermione from her reverie and make her look at the Gold rider. She saw the truth and belief in Minerva's eyes and it somehow managed to restore her confidence, still scared but knowing what she had to do.

* * *


	17. Endings and New Beginnings

**Authors Note: Thank you so much my readers who have stayed with this despite the fact it's weird and I took a long holiday. Maybe 1/2 more chapters and we'll be done.**

When Minerva awoke the next morning it was long after dawn, the bed was cold and empty without Hermione. The blankets still showed the impression of her body, Minerva's skin could still feel the ghost of the younger woman's touch. Wrapping a sleeping fur around her body she got up and wandered through her weyr, hoping to find Hermione in the other room but she wasn't there.

Checking that she was decently covered Minerva stepped out onto Brath's ledge; she placed a hand on her dragons flank, peering around the golden bulk to look out into The Weyr. The ledge outside Hermione's weyr was empty, as were many of the others. Her sensitive ears detected how quiet everything was; there were dragons, riders and weyrfolk milling around in the bowl but none of them were working and there were a large number missing.

She rushed back inside to dress. 'Brath where are Seth and Hermione?'

_**They have left**_

'Brath..."

_**Hermione said not to tell you**_

'You are my dragon, not hers.'

_**She was most persuasive**_

Minerva practically growled in frustration, knowing that Brath wouldn't tell her anything else. She vaulted onto the dragons back, needing to find answers from someone. The enormous gold dragon leapt off of the ledge, soaring down to land in the bowl.

"Where on Pern is everyone?"

"H'ry took his wing to hunt on the Southern Continent, shortly after that Hermione took her wing and most of the others somewhere."

"Where?"

"We don't know, we were just talking about that."

"Shards." Minerva spun around rapidly, frantic now to know what was going on but unable to get answers.

* * *

Hermione turned around to look at the massed dragons behind her, without adequate leadership some of the Wings behind her had a slightly irregular formation as they hovered but she was happy to notice that these were only minor faults. Despite the seriousness of their mission she was pleased to notice that fact and deep down there was a part of her that exalted in having almost the entire Weyr massed in formation behind her, under her orders.

She leant forward wrapping her arms around Seth's massive neck; remembering when her arms would fit around him, remembering when he was smaller than she was, remembering standing next to Minerva almost touching as they watched him proudly.

_You will emerge victorious_

'I hope so Seth'

_Do you want me to bespeak Nagith now?_

Hermione took a deep breath choosing to reply out loud, "Yes." She concentrated for a long time on her breathing, the muscles in Seth's flanks moving as he lazily flapped his wings, keeping his position. She didn't want to think about the possibilities or the ramifications of what she was about to risk.

Several minutes later there was a loud pop as V'morts renegade group appeared in front of them, outnumbered by the Hogwarts dragons they should have looked apprehensive but instead they seemed arrogant and cocky, most had been members of Hogwarts Weyr at one point but several Hermione recognised as belonging to other weyrs.

V'mort and Nagith swooped closer, Hermione and Seth broke formation to meet them. Even at that distance she could see the contempt and hatred on his face. He raised an arm, about to make the attack signal – she waved her arm in a hold motion, despite himself V'mort was curious.

'Seth land'

The enormous Bronze backwinged and landed on the plain. Hermione dismounted and told Seth to take off and retake his position in the air. She glanced upwards knowing how exposed she now was, could smell the firestone that Nagith had eaten, knew that V'mort could kill her in a second from his dragons back.

Hermione fell to the floor as she was buffeted by huge wings, rolling to one side to avoid the tail that slammed into the ground where she had been. "Coward!" She screamed as loudly as she could. Nagith stopped mid-way through his next pass, she stared for a long moment as Nagith landed, letting V'mort dismount before taking to the air again roaring a challenge at Seth.

"This is between us V'mort, stop that oversized fire-lizard will'ya?"

With a growl of his own V'mort walked towards her, stopping his dragon from interfering with a mental command. "You should have run away Hermione, I might have let you live."

"Somehow I doubt that." Hermione's voice was acerbic, full of venom and loathing.

V'mort took a step towards her, "Once I do kill you I will kill your friends... Minerva will be mine and I'll have The Weyr."

Hermione just smiled at him coldly, knowing that he was trying to provoke her into a foolhardy charge. She straightened her shoulders, slipping off her bulky jacket she revealed the tough hide sleeveless vest that she was wearing underneath. She did the unthinkable for a dragon rider – slipped her knife from her belt and challenged another dragon rider to a duel.

V'mort smiled then, not threatened by her. "And what about your 'friends'?" He gestured up at the sky.

"They are only there to make sure that your supporters abide by the rules, they will not interfere."

"And your mutant bastard?"

"Seth will not fight unless Nagith forces him to do so. I am not the one who broke with tradition and had dragon fight dragon."

V'mort pulled his own knife and laughed, a horrible shrill maniacal noise. He took a quick step towards Hermione trying to spook her. She moved sideways with a skill and level of experience that he didn't expect.

They began to circle each other, both kicking and slashing. Each trying to take the measure of their opponent, trading insults as they did so. V'mort was stronger and had a longer reach but Hermione was quicker and more agile. Alastor's words from the future reverberated in her ears, "Discover your enemies strengths before their weaknesses."

V'mort was hugely strong, intelligent but a very reactive fighter, looking only a few moves ahead, not thinking about the longer term fight. Hermione knew that if she could keep him at bay for long enough he would begin to tire, giving her the opportunity to kill him but she had to keep him at a distance. That was easier said than done.

After a few minutes one of his kicks caught her on the jaw, knocking her heavily to the floor. Slightly dazed she managed to roll out of the way of his knife and get to her feet. Blood was dripping from a wound in her arm, despite her pain she faced him gripping her knife tightly.

* * *

Minerva was pacing backwards and forwards on the sand next to the lake in the crater, this was driving her insane. She knew that somewhere Hermione was facing V'mort. As Weyrwoman her focus should have been making sure that V'mort didn't achieve his objectives and that the Wings that Hermione had taken would come back safely. But she wasn't thinking like that, her mind and soul were focussed on the safety of the woman she loved, wishing that this risk hadn't been necessary.

Brath suddenly roared, scaring everyone in the vicinity and making several leap into the air with shock. Minerva raced to her side looking at the red swirling in her eyes with trepidation, Brath was furious. "What's wrong?"

_**Seth is angry and in pain**_

'Is he hurt?'

_**Hermione is**_

Minerva closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the warm scales. 'Is she ok?'

_**Blood has been spilt**_

Minerva slid to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly cold despite the warm sun.

* * *

There was no denying it, Hermione was getting tired - there wasn't a part of her body that wasn't bruised or bleeding, she was covered in dust and just standing up was a battle. V'mort wasn't faring much better, he was more than a little battered, blood running from a deep cut over his eye.

Hermione knew that her original plan wouldn't work now, that she needed to get this finished. Stepping in a little closer she pivoted on her leg and slammed a heavy boot against his hip. She regretted that decision when V'mort grabbed her foot and yanked hard, dragging her to the floor. Wrenching her leg free, she grabbed his wrestling him to the floor.

The fight deteriorated from that point, they were rolling around on the ground, both knowing what hung on this moment. They thrashed around for some time, literally trying to kill and avoid being killed. When the movement stopped Hermione rolled to her feet a knife embedded in her shoulder but her own knife was in V'mort's heart.

For a long time she stood staring down at the man she had killed, listening to the dragons of his supporters keening when Nagith went between and the silence of the other dragons – their ultimate insult. There were tears running down her face, making lines in the dirt that covered her skin. She was aware of the pain in her shoulder, the blood running down her arm but all she could do was stare.

* * *

Once Brath had let Minerva know that V'mort was dead and Hermione was injured but alive, she allowed Minerva to ride her to the scene of the duel. The Weyrwoman was shocked by what she found on the plains. She saw massed wings of stunned riders staring down at Hermione who was standing transfixed by the body of the man she had killed. Seth was standing behind her, his whole posture showing his misery and distress.

Brath landed extremely lightly for a dragon her size but it was a fast landing, jolting Minerva as she slowed her descent. Before Minerva had completely dismounted Brath was already moving to Seth's side nuzzling her future mate. In spite of the situation Minerva smiled faintly, the two dragons had never before publically shown the bond that they had, Brath had never nuzzled Areth.

Hermione hadn't noticed the disruption behind her, didn't hear Minerva's footsteps rapidly walking towards her. Taking her lead from her dragon Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, she placed her face against the back of the young woman's neck. Whispering something comforting that Hermione couldn't hear over the sound of her own crying. For a few minutes the Weyrwoman held her, feeling the sobs slow and stop.

"Hermione... sweetheart, we need to take that knife out and stop the bleeding."

Well conditioned over the years to obey her Weyrwoman Hermione nodded, allowing Minerva to lead her into the shade under a tree. Focussing on intent green eyes Hermione gritted her teeth and allowed her mentor to tug the blade from where it was lodged in her bone, trying to stifle the scream that threatened to erupt from her lips. The older woman slathered numbweed across the wound, watching the pain in Hermione's face fade almost instantly.

The Weyr Healer suddenly appeared behind Minerva and gently pushed the Weyrwoman out of the way so that she could tend to Hermione's wound properly. Stitching the deep wound she wrapped thick layers of bandages around the Bronze Riders shoulder and strapped her arm to her chest. "When you fly back to The Weyr you have to fly straight, no going between with a fresh wound – We cannot risk you getting a chill in it." Poppy's words carried an air of finality about them, something that few riders would have dared to disobey.

Hermione was feeling almost giddy as she walked with Minerva back to where their dragons were still entwined with each other, fawning over each other – both women could feel their lazy, contented sensuality through the bond they shared with their dragons.

'Seth ask the wings to return to The Weyr.'

She watched with a smile as the other dragons obeyed her order, all but HER wing. She raised an eyebrow, watching riders and dragons' alike shift nervously under her gaze. Her Wingsecond gave them a signal and most of them went between back to The Weyr, the five that were left re-formed into an escort about quarter of a mile behind them.

Minerva nudged her away from the view that was obviously irritating her, "They're showing you respect and they want to protect you, nothing more, so let them do it." Hermione smiled at her, a smile that only broadened when Minerva helped her up onto Seth's back.

The two dragons took wing at the same moment, flying as close together as their massive wingspans would allow. For the first time in years Hermione felt free; V'mort was dead, no longer a threat and there was nothing standing between them – in a few days Brath would rise to mate and Hermione was in the position to gain everything she had ever wanted.

* * *


	18. R & R

**Authors Note: I know I said just one more chapter but I got stuck halfway through so decided to post this half and finish the story next week. So 1 more chapter after this one.**

Hermione's morning exercises were hampered by the stitches in her shoulder but she refused to use numbweed to dull the pain, wanting to get back into fighting shape as quickly as she could. Standing in the bowl with Seth on a ledge above her she felt on top of the world, she felt almost invincible and she ignored her bodies complaints.

Minerva stepped out of the shadows at the entrance of the Hatching Ground and simply watched the younger woman for a few minutes. Hermione was sweating profusely, pale and obviously in pain. The sleeveless tunic she wore was damp and not thick enough for the cool morning air, blood was beginning to seep from the bandage on her shoulder, Hermione was going to get ill if she kept this up.

The Weyrwoman for the first time disregarded tradition and spoke to Hermione's dragon directly, 'Seth, please land near Hermione. Brath you too please.'

The concussive thuds as the two dragons opened their wings to slow their descent, shocked Hermione into immobility, there were only two dragons in The Weyr large enough to make that kind of noise. Footsteps came from behind her at the same moment that the dragons landed, a firm hand wrapped around her bicep and turned around.

Hermione turned to face Minerva, curiously looking into determined green eyes. "Hermione, come on."

"Just let me finish..."

"No." Hermione raised an incredulous eyebrow, suddenly looking like a typical Bronze Rider; she fought down the acerbic response that threatened to spill from her lips, knowing that Minerva was just acting in her best interests. Minerva saw that inner conflict writ on her face and softened her own tone, "You are obviously in pain and it's too cold for you to be out here sweating like that. Whether you like it or not you are injured and need to rest."

Hermione exhaled a shaky breath and nodded, she took a step towards Seth, wincing as she hoisted herself up onto his back. Minerva followed suit, watching the surprise on the younger woman's face as Seth flew to the Weyrwoman's quarters rather than her own. Hermione's Bronze knew which orders to obey and which to disregard – there were times like now when he would obey Brath and Minerva rather than his rider.

The older woman helped Hermione off of her dragon when they landed on the ledge; wordlessly she thanked Seth for his obedience and again firmly wrapped her fingers around Hermione's arm, leading her through her rooms to the bathing area. "Did you even sleep last night?"

"A little."

Minerva's hand slid up Hermione's arm and across her collarbone. Her other hand met it at the top clasp of Hermione's tunic, nimbly undoing the garment. "Minerva?"

"Ssssh." Minerva's fingers slid into the parted garment, sliding it from Hermione's shoulders and onto the floor in a smooth motion. Small but full breasts were revealed to Minerva's gaze, nipples hardened under her scrutiny and the older woman felt her own body respond. Swallowing hard, she fought against her reaction and the overwhelming urge to resolve the tension that had been building for years. That wasn't what she wanted to do now.

Her eyes dragged across Hermione's bare chest, flat stomach, elegant collar bone and slender neck – there was scarcely an inch of flesh that wasn't bruised or grazed, and most of these small wounds had gone untreated. Gentle fingers began to probe at what Minerva suspected was a damaged rib, for just a moment before she felt Hermione's body stiffen.

Leaving the injury alone Minerva traced her fingers along Hermione's abdomen, finding the lacing that held her trousers fastened. Nimble fingers grazed the tender skin of Hermione's hips as she pushed her trousers down. The injuries on the younger womans legs were even worse, both knees were badly scraped, huge purple bruises covering her hips and much of her thighs, small cuts criss-crossed the tender skin.

Hermione stood fully naked in front of her soon-to-be lover, she was unsure what Minerva wanted, what Minerva was doing and it made her a little self-conscious, a little nervous. The older woman took Hermione by the hand and led her into the bathing pool, the younger woman winced as the hot water stung her wounds. Minerva eased her into a reclining position.

"Minerva you're getting wet."

"Sssssh."

Minerva knelt beside Hermione in the water, not caring that her robe was soaking wet. She gently, carefully removed the thick bandage from Hermione's shoulder noting that most of the stitches had torn. Dropping a gentle kiss to the smooth skin just above the wound Minerva acknowledged the risk that Hermione had taken, largely on her behalf.

Leaning to one side Minerva picked up a cloth and began to tenderly clean the dust from one of Hermione's hands, moving gradually up the smooth muscled skin of her arm. She catalogued every wound, with her eyes and fingers, before moving to Hermione's other arm and repeating the process. After Minerva ignored Hermione's half-hearted protest, the younger woman relaxed just enjoying the tender touches and the attention from the woman she loved.

When Minerva left Hermione's arms she brushed the cloth along her collarbone, her shoulder, her neck – her touch soothing as well as exploring. Hermione could feel the washcloth making small circles across her back, lips gently caressing the top of her back. Minerva couldn't resist the kiss, still trying to keep her touch tender rather than arousing but in that moment she had needed to taste Hermione's soft skin.

Abandoning the skin of Hermione's back, Minerva moved the wash cloth to Hermione's chest and stomach. Though her eyes hungrily devoured the skin of Hermione's breasts, licking her lips when she saw the younger womans nipples erect under her touch – she spent just as much time on Hermione's stomach as she did on the more tender skin of her breasts, ignoring her own desires.

During this whole process Hermione completely relaxed, closing her eyes and completely submitting to the older woman's touch. Minerva of course noticed this and desperately wanted to make a teasing comment about how Bronze Riders never submit but she didn't want to risk making the younger woman self-conscious. Slowly, taking her time Minerva repeated the process with Hermione's lower body.

Unaccountable minutes later Minerva stood up, pulling Hermione with her. Leading Hermione out of the pool, she smiled as the younger woman stood passively letting Minerva dry her, obviously knowing that Minerva wouldn't stop what she had started. Hermione smiled as she felt Minerva's lips brush the length of her jaw, the occasional caress meaning the world to her.

Minerva rubbed a healing cream into all of Hermione's wounds and bruises, they were so numerous that it took her some time. Despite the numbing action of the cream Hermione was in more than a little pain when Minerva finished, the younger woman was trembling violently but unsure if it was due to her pain; her arousal, the emotion of the past few days or her overwhelming exhaustion. Minerva seemed to instinctively know this, leading Hermione to her bed, convincing her to drink some fellis potion before pulling a sleeping fur over her.

Once Hermione had succumbed to her exhaustion Minerva deftly stitched the wound in her shoulder closed again. For a long time Minerva stood watching Hermione sleep, she had lost count of the number of times over the years that she had done that, making excuses to sneak into the younger womans weyr and watch her. Hermione knew that she did that of course, more than once she had awoken to see green eyes looking at her – it was just something that they hadn't spoken about, especially when D'dor had been alive. She smoothed Hermione's hair away from her brow, lovingly, caringly, tenderly.

* * *

Pulling herself away abruptly Minerva went out into the cool morning air, heedless of her wet clothing – needing to cool down, to repress her arousal. This close to Brath's mating flight Minerva could feel her dragons rising sensuality through their bond, making her own desire practically unbearable. Her hands were shaking as she fought the urge to return to her bed and finally make Hermione hers.

_Minerva?_

'Seth?'

_Thank you _

'What for?'

_Taking care of Hermione_

Minerva crossed the ledge, running a hand across Brath's flank as she passed her. Stopping in front of the huge Bronze she extended her hand towards him, grinning as he lowered his massive head allowing her to stroke him. "My pleasure Seth, I will always take care of her."

The tender moment between the Bronze dragon and the Senior Weyrwoman did not go unnoticed.

* * *


	19. The Mating Flight

**Authors Note: Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy it. **

**And to those of you now considering reading the Pern books... please do, you won't regret it.**

Hermione awoke feeling hot, almost itchy, the unaccustomed inactivity waking her before long dawn. Minerva was lying beside her, skin almost hot to the touch, sleeping fur kicked off of her body and onto the floor. A little fuzzy from the sleeping draught and painkiller Hermione wiped almost a whole days sleep from her eyes and found her clothes, dressing in the dark, careful not to wake the older woman.

Almost without thought her feet brought her to the side of her massive Bronze dragon; her stalwart friend who had been with her throughout the long years, lonely without Minerva. Communicating without words they both acknowledged that soon things between them would change, both would have their long-desired mates and neither knew how that would affect their bond but they both knew that it could only get stronger with time. For this morning, this moment, they stood together watching the Red Star fade into the rising sun of a new dawn, a new day.

Their new beginning.

* * *

Hermione glanced up from her companion as she heard someone across the room greet The Weyrwoman by name. She sent a smile at Minerva, one that was returned instantly, green eyes sparkling warmly at her from the other side of the cavern. Hermione's Wingsecond attracted her attention again and both women went back to their official duties, able for the moment to resist the urges and emotions that brought them together.

"If the Weyrlings brought two sacks of firestone with them during fall they would require fewer trips to keep those flaming Thread stocked."

Hermione exhaled, although the idea had merit, it was not without what was in her opinion – unacceptable risk. "The extra time that they will spend in proximity to the fall, to hand over to two different riders, flying between them... will vastly increase the risk of them being injured or killed, at that stage of their training they don't..."

Everyone in The Weyr stopped what they were doing at that moment, hearing the unmistakeable roar of a proddy Gold dragon blooding her kill. Nearest to the exit Minerva dropped what she was holding and raced out to control her dragon, needing huge amounts of control to stop the Queen from gorging herself on the meat of the animals she had just killed. The other Queen riders also race to the exit clutching borrowed riding gear, knowing the risk to their own dragons if they delayed.

The other Bronze and Brown riders were tensed, wanting to move, wanting to urge their dragons to prepare but almost as one, they turned to face Hermione. She stood stock still for a moment, knowing what she **should** do and what she wanted to do but she had long ago made a promise to Minerva, Brath and Seth. This had to be a fair fight, what V'mort had wanted to do was wrong but what D'dor had done had been equally wrong – this had to be an open mating flight, the way that things had always been and should always be.

_I will win my mate_

'I know'

Hermione grinned at the assembled men; the expression more of a grimace, the gesture harder than anything that she had ever had to do in her life, "What are you waiting for?"

"But...?"

"This will be an open flight." Without another word quickly but still with dignity Hermione left the room. Her eyes first found the radiant, brightly shining Gold dragon draining the blood from a dead herdbeast, getting energy without adding weight for a longer flight. Her eyes next found her own Bronze, talons gripping into the rock of the Rim – poised to take flight. A dismissive glance compared the other assembling Bronzes to her own Seth. Her eyes then snapped to Minerva. The older woman was flushed with arousal, her eyes bright as she fought to subdue Brath's powerful desire to eat, asserting an iron will over the Queen.

Despite the riders beginning to crowd around them, Hermione only had eyes for her mate, feeling her own arousal rise, buoyed and bolstered by draconic influence. With a final shrill cry Brath launched herself from the feeding ground and into the air.

* * *

**Powerful wingstrokes propelled Brath high into the sky, moving faster than she had in many years she left the perusing Bronzes far behind her... **

Behind her eyes Minerva could see the view from high in the air, feel the fresh blood in her belly, giving her strength, giving her fire. Feel the brightly burning fire in her blood, the age-old urge that coursed through her veins. At the same time she could see with her human eyes, see Hermione, desire smouldering in those brown depths...

**At that moment Brath was the strongest, fastest, most beautiful being in the world, alone in the empty sky. Unable even to see her potential mates, she could feel HER MATE flying faster than the others towards, the strongest, fastest male on Pern. Flapping her wings faster, she revelled in the sensations, knowing that she would be caught but wanting to elude him for as long as possible, make him work for victory...**

Hermione stepped a little closer to her love, feeling the other riders jostling behind her...

_With something like laughter Seth pulled further and further in front of his competition, HIS MATE was ahead, trying to fly faster than him, waiting for him to chase her, wanting him to fly faster. Joyfully he swooped through the air, free to pursue his deepest desire..._

Minerva's hand touched Hermione's, the distance between them slowly decreasing, as did that between their two dragons, now many miles distant...

**Flying even higher now Brath could feel HER MATE drawing closer...**

_Seth increased his own altitude, flying higher than HIS MATE, knowing that in seconds she would be close enough to touch..._

Green eyes, almost black with desire met darkened brown, facing each other now they stood, not feeling the jostling men who were now even closer. Unbearable, undeniable, unstoppable desire between them, they kissed; hard, passionately...

**Brath dipped one wing evading HER MATE at the last possible moment, teasing...**

_Seth folded his wings, dropping height faster than Brath had done, opening his own wings in time to simply brush against HIS MATE, teasing..._

**The Gold made one final push, with now tired wings, to pull ahead of HER MATE...**

Hermione pulled Minerva almost roughly into her arms. Hands slipping into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Dragging each other towards the nearest bed, clothing being frantically shed in the process. Desperate kisses and caresses were exchanged as the fell onto the bed together.

_Tired of teasing Seth executed a clever move, using his wings to pin HIS MATE, twining his neck with Brath, both now opening their wings wide to slow their plunge to earth, the dragons finally mated._

* * *

Minerva practically screamed with the intensity of her orgasm, hearing Hermione's answering howl as within their minds they heard their dragons roar with their own completion. She threw her head back, barely remembering how to breathe. Hermione collapsed back against the bed, panting hard, opening her eyes to see the most beautiful sight that she had ever witnessed.

The older woman was still straddling Hermione's hips, back arched as small whimpers escaped her parted lips, long hair cascading down her back, damp skin shining in the dim light. Hermione felt another surge of desire and began to move the fingers she still had deep within the older woman, Minerva gasped loudly, lustily. Minerva's hips ground into Hermione's, thrusting the younger woman's fingers deeper within her, breathlessly groaning Hermione's name.

The Bronze rider brought her other hand up to Minerva's centre, using her thumb to provide friction where the Weyrwoman needed it most. Smirking as she heard and felt Minerva's passionate response, she sped up the movements of both hands, flicking her thumb faster across the swollen nub, curling her fingers deep within Minerva to reach her sweet spot. She moaned darkly as she felt the older woman's thighs begin to twitch, strong muscles began to clutch at her fingers, contracting violently moments before Minerva began to shriek out her orgasm.

A sated Weyrwoman collapsed insensible onto Hermione's body; the younger brunette wrapped her arms around Minerva, whispering her love into a delicate ear, brushing damp hair from her forehead, kissing her gently. It was several minutes before Minerva came back to her senses, burrowing her face into Hermione's shoulder, brushing her lips across the smooth skin. Before sliding lower and beginning to kiss her way towards Hermione's centre.

* * *

Later when the sated dragons landed on the ledge, they could hear small cries from within and began to nuzzle each other, feeling renewed desire through the bonds they had with their riders. Listening to the sounds of The Weyr around them, knowing that their position was secure, they had found their mate and that their riders, The Weyrleaders, were together – as they should have been, long ago.

Fin

* * *


End file.
